


The Unknown

by StarlightMyLife



Series: The Unknown [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Sex, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightMyLife/pseuds/StarlightMyLife
Summary: Incubi, Vampires, and EXtriae, they all lived in blissful harmony with humans; they kept their identities hidden but still went about their everyday lives. Everything had been peaceful until one night a vampire went missing, no body, no blood, nothing. At first, it didn’t seem like a big deal, but it started happening all over the country again..and again.. and again… Kim Wonshik, a 400 year old vampire, vowed to obliterate these Unknown creatures after the death of his maker. With his companions Lee Jaehwan, Lee Hongbin and friendly incubus, Cha Hakyeon they travel Korea looking for any clues or connections they can find. After stumbling upon a magic shop, they find a well-known and rare EXtriae, Han Sanghyuk, always ready to help someone in need. Jung Taekwoon, Huyk’s best friend, although human, can’t help but stumble into supernatural danger every chance he gets (he just calls it bad luck), and not only that but he keeps constantly crossing paths with that arrogant, but devilishly handsome vampire…





	1. Intro Chapter: The Unknown?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I had the motivation to write anything. I had another story I had writers block in for the longest time, I still do lol. I don't know what is going to come of this story I thought of the plot and description for characters and thought why the heck not. I can feel the juices flowing for this one I just don't want to let anyone down with my shit writing and inconsistency lol, but its summer time now so I have plenty of time to procrastinate with my writing :'). First chapter should be up between May 27th and May 30th and I will try to keep weekly/bi weekly updates from there. I really hope you guys enjoy this one it might be angsty not sure yet lol and yeah sorry if my writing is shit.
> 
> ALSO TRIGGER WARNING: This story is probably going to have scenes depicting blood, violence, cursing, sex, breathplay etc.. There might be more I will add them as I write and of course at the beginning of each chapter I will indicate the trigger warning/warning. IF YOU ARE NOT OKAY WITH ANY OF THESE THINGS THEN PLEASE DON'T READ.
> 
> Thank you :3

Wonshik crushed the rock he was holding in his palm the aquamarine blue in his eyes bright, reflecting the glow of the moon as he let out a frustrated growl. “It’s been over 3 years and we haven’t found not even one goddamn clue..”

“What did you expect Wonshik?” Hongbin almost scoffed “We have no idea what these ‘creatures’ are or where they even came from. The only lead we had was your maker and that wasn’t even a lead..”

Wonshik gave Hongbin no response only a scowl accompanied with low hiss making Hongbin lifted his hands up in defeat. Jaehwan and Hakyeon had just come back from scoping the area clearly finding nothing only spiking Wonshik’s current anger as he continued to pace the ground. Jaehwan and Hakyeon looked at each other concern for their friend evident in their gazes. Just as Hakyeon was about to try and comfort his cell phone buzzes in his pocket and he excuses himself to answer it.

When he comes back there is a small smile playing on his lips as he spoke “Guys, I think I found a lead or at least someone who can be of assistance.”

“Who, where?!” Wonshik whipped around his vampire speed had him standing in front of Hakyeon so suddenly the incubus stumbled back slightly.

“We have to return to Seoul.” He stated.

 

Taekwoon huffed as he stumbled into his best friend of 14 years, Hyuk’s magic shop startling the younger as he set down the concoction he was making running up to the younger.

“Taek what the hell?! And why are you wheezing?!”

“Ran into…creature..need help..” Taekwoon said through deep gasps of air trying to stand up straight and failing miserably.

Hyuk didn’t have much time to process much before a female fledgling vampire pushed opened the doors her eyes never leaving Taekwoon as she bared her fangs. “What a fun little chase..~ Gotcha now sweetie..!” she murmured. Hyuk is pulling Taek behind him assessing the threat as he quickly recited a short incantation creating a small flash of white light encasing the fledging in a clearish white barrier. He knows it won’t last long the fledgling had a wild look in her eyes clearly having lost it but it would give him enough time to summon his card. He pulled out one of the cards he made this morning throwing it up high in the air as he recited another incantation before another flash of light appear this time it was purple, brighter, and stronger. The card was now floating in front of Hyuk in a sphere of purple light. Taekwoon just watching in awe as he always did, Hyuk’s abilities as an EXtriae were no joke, he was famous around Seoul for them as Hyuk manipulated the purple light to knock the body unconscious quickly transporting it to another location, an open field away from other potential victims. Hyuk would never kill another being he didn’t have it in him. As he finished, he snapped, the purple light disappearing  and the card dropping before he caught it, and it dissipated between his fingers. Finally turning around to stare at Taekwoon hands on his hips sighing Hyuk spoke.

“This is the second time this week! What has gotten into you? It’s like all of a sudden every creature in Seoul is out for you.”

“I-I don’t know either!” Taekwoon having stood up and caught his breath he shook his head furiously hands up as he shouted back exasperated.

“Man and I just made that card this morning..”

Hyuk pouted as he went back behind the counter into the back to finish making the concoction he was working on. Taekwoon quickly followed behind his friend curious of what he was making.

“What’s this? You usually don’t really make anything in liquid form.” Taekwoon tilted his head in curiosity.

“Well I don’t know if you heard, but recently vampires have been going missing it’s been quite the talk in the supernatural community, the problem is the creatures causing it are a mystery! We know nothing about them, we call them The Unknown. It’s kind of scary when you think about it and what’s even stranger is that they seem to only be after the vampire species they haven’t attacked anyone else.. SO I’m trying out these different scents to see if I can help and bring them out. They seem to track only vampires so maybe it has to do with the scent. It’s just a thought I don’t have any leads.” Hyuk continued as he handed Taekwoon some ingredients and started shipping out directions to which had Taekwoon running back and forth eager to help in anyway that he could.

Although he wasn’t supernatural himself he picked up on all the things Hyuk taught him quickly and he absorbed all the information like a plant who hasn’t had water in a week.

Taekwoon sighed to himself at the thought of another type of supernatural being out there. It gave him shivers, after just being chased by a vampire and a couple nights ago encountering an incubus he was growing tired and at times like this wished he had the same abilities as Hyuk to just make some card and protect himself without the help of others. Lost in thought he didn’t realize the bell had jingling announcing costumers. Hyuk lifted his head as he spoke stopping mid-sentence. “Taek could you go over and he- Oh hello.”

Taekwoon raised his head gazing towards the door as his eyes grew wide. Standing by the doorway were four men. Taekwoon could tell they were supernatural beings, he stood behind the counter next to Hyuk as they spoke. The tall black haired man stepped forward first his hair gorgeously tousled, dressed in a black polo the first two buttons undone wearing black slacks with his hands in his pockets. “I’m here to see an EXtriae by the name of Han Sanghyuk.” his voice wasn't even that loud but it felt as if it commanded the whole room’s attention it had deep baritone ring to it that had a shiver running up Taekwoon’s spine.

Hyuk’s posture became a bit more stiff has he swiped a magic card from his drawer slipping it in his back pocket and walked over. “That is me, can I help you?”

As Taekwoon followed Hyuk forward his eyes gazed back over to the black haired man now noticing a tattoo right under his collarbone it read “YOLO You Only Live Once” Taekwoon scoffed quickly coughing and looking away to cover it up receiving a look from both Hyuk and the man.

“Yes, you can. My name is Kim Wonshik and I’m sure you are aware there are..creatures..seeking out my kind, The Unknown if you will. We came seeking your services. I want justice for my kind and I will not rest until they are eradicated.” Taekwoon noticed his eyes flashed an aquamarine blue as he spoke the words “The Unknown” his hand squeezing into a tight fist as if it pained him to say them.

Hyuk was hesitant at first his guard still up standing slightly in front of Taekwoon something that the four mysterious men noticed.

“Wait a minute..” The silverish blue haired man sniffed the air “Is that a human..??” he spoke more to himself than anything his eyes flashing the same color as the man named Wonshik's did leaning forward almost assuming an attack stance before Hyuk had whipped out his card in the same fashion the same purple spheric light appearing as he pulled Taekwoon completely behind him.

“Don’t you fucking think about it..!” Hyuk practically shouted as he was about to attack when Wonshik raised a hand throwing a sharp glance in the silverish blue haired man’s direction who immediately returned back to his original standing position.

It was then that the third one spoke, his presence alone was bewitching and it had Hyuk caught slightly off guard as he stared at the male. “Sorry about my comrade, we mean no harm I swear, we are desperate for help we have been trying to find leads since.. the first vampire went missing. I got a call saying that one of the best EXtriaes was here in Seoul in this magic shop and that they could possibly help us..” he clasped his hands together every word spilling out of his mouth seeming sincere as he gently gazed at the EXtriae. “Will you help us..?” his voice became soft and Hyuk didn’t know whether it was his incubus charm or actual sincerity, but he lowered his sphere anyway snapping his fingers as the card dropped and it dissipated in his grasp.

“It’s kind of hard to when four strange supernaturals just barged into my store, one trying to attack my best friend.” His eyes narrowed at the one guilty, he was close to rejecting the offer before Taekwoon stepped out from behind Hyuk tired of playing some damsel in distress as he stared at all of them.

“I’m fine.. and Hyuk I think you should help, you were telling me yourself about the scents, it could be a start.” Hyuk gave him a look before the man named Wonshik, still not really acknowledging much of Taekwoon’s presence, gazed trained on Hyuk spoke a twinge of disbelief almost excitement in his voice

“Scents..? What do you mean?”

Taekwoon rolled his eyes the man was clearly ignoring him when he was the one who said it but he had only spoken directly to Hyuk.

“It’s nothing much it was just an idea I came up with..” Hyuk sighed seeing no way out and Taekwoon was right he should help where he can so he ushered them in to the back and updated them on what he had done so far.

After a long conversation, one of the longest conversations of Taekwoon’s life considering he was basically a fly on the wall as far as Wonshik and the silverish blue haired man were concerned. It irked him to no end. Hyuk and Taekwoon learned that the silverish blue haired man dressed in similar clothes to Wonshik, except his two buttons were buttoned up, his name was Hongbin. He seemed the most reserved out of the four only speaking when necessary. The incubus’s was dressed in a very casual low cut tee and jeans his name was Hakyeon his voice held an almost sultry undertone, his gaze was piercing and Hyuk found it hard to look directly at him much to the incubus’s amusement, he was by far the friendliest of the four and most talkative alongside Jaehwan the third vampire who was adorned in some expensive looking brands that had Taekwoon wondering what he did for a living, he brought enough energy to fill a whole room his laugh making Taekwoon want to laugh along with him.

Hongbin had moved to stand up and called Wonshik over for a small chat while Jaehwan and Hakyeon kept the other two occupied

“Wonshik I don’t know should we really partner up with him..firstly we don’t even know if we can trust him and secondly he has a pitiful human with  him..!” Hongbin had to control himself to keep his voice down pinching the bridge of his nose as Wonshik just shook his head and shrugged.

“This is the only lead we have and he is one of the most respected EXtriaes in the country you can’t just earn a rep like that over night..and as for the human.. just ignore it that’s what I have been doing.”

 

“So how long have you two known each other how did you guys meet?” Hakyeon ask partially from curiosity but also to distract the two.

“Uhh around 14 years.. we pretty much grew up together." Hyuk kept his answers short and sweet charms or no charms he wasn’t sure he could trust any of them yet. “What about you guys?”

“Well I met Shikkie about 400 years ago and Hongbin maybe 200 years ago and our little Jaehwanie just joined us about 6 years ago!” Jaehwan gave a bright smile and did some agyeo that had Taekwoon cringing slightly but giving a small laugh as he was still distracted by just how old Hakyeon and Wonshik both were.

“Always the cutest our Jaehwanie! There was this one time-” Hakyeon started but was cut off by Wonshik’s voice

“Hakyeon enough.”

“Fine, such a spoil sport” He stuck his tongue out at the black hair male standing along with Jaehwan.

“Before we depart for the night we would like a sample of the scent.” Wonshik more so stated then asked.

“Sorry but I can’t do that, nothing leaves this magic shop unless it’s finalized by me.” Hyuk said firmly much to Wonshik’s annoyance but he couldn’t do anything about it as he just stuffed his hands back in his pockets his eye twitching. “We will be back early morning tomorrow.”

“Sure thing, Taek lead our guests out please.” Hyuk said as he went back to fumbling with his concoction.

Taekwoon did just that hoping to at least get a thank you from the prissy black haired vampire but he received nothing even while staring him down and holding open the door only receiving a wave and bright smile from Jaehwan and Hakyeon. He let the door shut with a bang as he stomped over to Hyuk frazzled.

“What’s got you so worked up?” Hyuk laughed

“Being ignored isn’t so fun..” was his only reply as he began to help Hyuk once more.

“Well don’t let it get to you Taek they are just some uppity supernatural vampires who think humans are below them, it’s typical for most of the vampire race. But them coming here brought another good idea into my head. Since three of them are vampires I could possible take a sample from them and it could help me with my scent experiment in luring out The Unknown!” He exclaimed excitedly.

Taekwoon nodded agreeing the silence from the black haired male earlier left Taekwoon with an empty feeling but only fueling his desire to be of as much help as possible, he’ll be damned if he continued to let them think he was just some useless human. Not that he had to prove anything to them, so why did it bother him so much..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is boring as freaaaaak, and short sorry. I think the future chapters will be longer and of course (hopefully) more interesting. My mind is churning with so many ideas jamming in this fic that its hard to write it all down, LOL. There’s bound to be mistakes sorry, I try my best. Also there are gonna be a bunch of things that I make up in this fic for example: EXtriae so let me explain it real quick. An EXtriae is supernatural being as well although they are very human like except the can wield magic through magic cards and concotions. EXtriae is short for the latin words exponetia triae literally meaning “spell caster”. Now just some basic things about them, they wield magic through cards formed by them. In order for a magic card to be formed you must have all the ingredients required of the card, say a short incantation AND you must be an EXtriae (obviously). Must be born and EXtriae cannot obtain it over time (or can you hmm ;3), because of this they are rare and in high demand. They can form barriers to trap supernatural beings (only for a period of time and depends on how strong the EXtriae is). Alright if you have anymore questions feel free to ask and as this fic goes on I will probably be creating a dictionary to put all my made up words in LOL. As always I love y'all <3
> 
> Follow me on twitter to see my curiouscat and just all thing related to VIXX c: @StarlightMyLife
> 
> - St★rlightMyLife


	2. The Scent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Violence, Very small amount of Blood

As the four supernaturals approached the magic shop Jaehwan spoke up. “Is it just me or does supernatural life seem to be so much more active here it’s almost.. too much you know what I mean?” He looked over at the others as Wonshik and Hongbin just nodded in unison Hakyeon squinting looking off in the distant almost lost in thought as he mumbled a small ‘yeah’. He shook himself from his thoughts, the uneasy feeling never leaving him as they entered the shop.

 

It was early morning, and Taekwoon who was still in his clothes from the night before was passed out sleeping peacefully with his head against the sofa end. Wonshik’s gaze flickers over to the human’s, but for a moment too long Wonshik’s eyes stayed on Takewoon’s sleeping form because Hyuk came barreling out of the back of the shop suspiciously squinting at Wonshik before waving them to the back. As they quietly shuffled through the shop Hyuk explained the new idea he came up with the previous night and wanted to experiment it, and with a grumpy Hongbin they agreed. Hakyeon, not being a vampire, couldn’t be of much use in this part of the experiment so he just watched closely as Hyuk did his work. Hyuk began with scraping off a very small piece of skin from each vampire extracting the cells to use as an ingredient. As Hyuk continued on with the rest of the experiment the three vampires moved around, Jaehwan exploring and Hongbin following close behind, mostly to make sure he didn’t cause trouble, while Wonshik stared out of a nearby window in the back of the shop, but Hakyeon, oh Hakyeon went no where, if anything his presence got closer and Hyuk began to feel uneasy, maybe uneasy wasn’t the right word. He was distracted? intoxicated almost by the incubus’s scent. Did they not have an off switch to control that stuff..? Hyuk thought. He has met many supernaturals including incubi but had never truly been this close to one for such an extended period of time, and it became so overwhelming that he whipped around realizing how close he truly was to him and put a hand up.

            “Please if you could just give me a little time, feel free to just, I don’t know roam around the shop if you want?” Hyuk’s voice came out a little quicker and harsher than he intended but it worked Hakyeon smiled giving a soft apology as he stepped back a bit the tension immediately leaving Hyuk’s shoulders as he turned back around letting out a breath. He may be and EXtriae, but he guessed that didn’t protect him against the charms of an incubus.

 

Back in the main area of the shop, the sleeping Taekwoon finally blinked his eyes slowly a couple times, a low groan leaving his throat grabbing the attention of Wonshik before the vampire quickly moved his gazed back to the window. Taekwoon sat up shuffling his feet to the back, he was in the middle of rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before he stopped in front of the vampire realizing that it indeed was not Hyuk and they had guests. He blinked once, twice, three times before he frowned, seeing as the stoic vampire was not going to greet him, he took it upon himself to speak suddenly filled with confidence and sass. “Hello. welcome back, I know you are trying to pretend I don’t exist or something but just because I am a human, doesn’t give you the right to not treat me with respect, so kindly take your attitude somewhere else.” Taekwoon scowled but it was hidden behind the fakest smile Taekwoon could muster. Wonshik raised his eyebrow the human really had some balls to be talking to a 400 year vampire the way he just did. His gaze flickered to Taekwoon before going back to the window which only fueled Taekwoon’s anger even more.

“Listen here, just because you are some old ass vampire doesn’t give you are right to treat anyone else as if they are beneath you.” He took a step closer despite the dangerous situation this could possibly become Taekwoon was tired of being pushed around by Supernaturals more than that he was tired of being helpless, he wasn’t. “People like you are honestly so repulsive..” he whispered.

Wonshik finally looked at him his gaze so piercing that Taekwoon had to force himself to keep looking and not cower away “I don’t think you have any right to judge me, nor does your opinion truly matter. Because we both know” Wonshik leaned in close, so close Wonshik could see the flecks of blue in his hazel eye, his fangs peeking through his parted lips as he whispered “I can easily bite that pretty little neck of yours and drain you dry…The only thing stopping me is the help of your friend the EXtriae.” He spoke curtly as he leaned back briskly walking away from the window leaving Taekwoon not only embarrassed, but frustrated with how right Wonshik’s words truly were.

 

Jaehwan was practically skipping around the shop as he stopped and suddenly whipped around attempting to startle Hongbin but of course he failed Hongbin stopped inches from his face as Jaehwan let out a small sigh. “Why do you insist on following me like I am some child..? I am a 100 year of vampire not a fledging, Hongbin.”

            “You are the youngest and you are too care free for your own good, it can be worrisome for the group.” Was Hongbin’s curt response.

            “You couldn’t just say you worry about me..” Jaehwan rolled his eyes “You have to make everything seem like a tas- Woah.“ Jaehwan bolted to the right Hongbin following as he spoke “What is it?”

 

If you weren’t a supernatural you wouldn’t have even noticed, it was a small spot in the corner of the shop behind an antique closet hidden in a clearish red barrier was a shimmering blue and gold stone with a gold chain big enough to sit comfortably right between someone’s collarbones encased in a glass case. Jaehwan was so entranced he went to reach for it before he hissed the barrier burning his skin as he touched it unable to pierce through.

            “Ahh fuck…! That hurt..” Hongbin grabbed the males hand gently already knowing the male was okay he had the need to ask anyway to which Jaehwan just nodded.

            “But Hongbin, that stone is that.. is that what I think it is..?” Jaehwan looked over at Hongbin and he nodded. “There is no way it could be anything else.. It’s the Aurumra but how the hell did it get here..?” Hongbin ask truly confused. He had never seen it before, only heard and read about it through the supernatural community it was the ultimate weapon but no one could really wield it. It could wipe out any supernatural, but no supernatural could touch it.

            “Should we tell Wonshik and Hakyeon? Or should we question Hyuk first..?” Jaehwan proposed.

            “No if he has it this hidden and protected it’s obvious he doesn’t want anyone to know about it, his little human friend probably doesn’t even know. So we should confront him directly perhaps when he is alone..”

 

 

Taekwoon doesn’t even bother telling Hyuk about the “threat” he received from Wonshik he’s not gonna let some grandpa vampire bully him. He went to the back to greet his best friend with a smile as Hyuk spoke “Sleepy Taek, you are finally awake! Do me a favor and grab that bottle of their for me I think I finally finished putting it together.”

Taekwoon grabs the flask unscrewing the cap as Hyuk poured the liquid in, the scent attracting the four Supernaturals in the blink of an eye.

“My god that is one of the most enticing smells I have ever had the pleasure of smelling in my 400 years, and I’m an incubus..!” Hakyeon exclaimed his eyes shutting as he breathed in the scent.

“I mean it wasn’t meant to smell that good to you it’s supposed to attract The Unknown but maybe it’s just nice smelling to all Supernaturals…” Hyuk stated rubbing his chin. Wonshik’s impatience was growing, getting very close to snatching the bottle right out of the EXtriae’s hand but he kept himself in control as Hyuk finally fixed up the finishing touches.

“The only thing is, I don’t think we can use it now. I don’t think The Unknown would really come out in broad daylight, they would probably wait until after sunset like most other Supernatural. Most hunt at night.”

“How would you know?? For all you know they could attack in broad daylight and-“ Wonshik spat

“Shikkie please.. We will come back just past sunset it will give us a chance to go hunting anyway, we haven’t gone in a while.” Hakyeon stated as he place a gently hand on Wonshik’s arm and practically dragged him out. Taekwoon excused himself to run to his shift at the coffee shop, he would make it, it being only a 10 minute walk 5 if he ran. Jaehwan and Hongbin were about to stay behind for a bit seeing this as the perfect opportunity to question Hyuk about what they had seen but when Jaehwan walked back the the corner they saw it in, it was gone, not only was the Aurumra gone but it was as if it was never here in the first place no glass case no barrier nothing. The only thing that lay in its wake was an old dusty book that held all the ancient information and “myths” of the stone that you could find in any Supernatural magic shop. Hongbin and Jaehwan were dumb struck they just didn’t understand. After three minutes of stomping around and waving their hands around in the air near the book Jaehwan sighed.

“Do you think it was just our imagination..?”

“I’m not even sure… there is just no way..” Hongbin breathed out.

“Well there is not point in dwelling on it now it’s obviously not here I knew it was too good to be true it would never be in a place like this.” Jaehwan quickly followed Hongbin out catching up to the other two the thoughts of the precious stone having been pushed to the far depths of their mind.

Soon after they were out of sight, Hyuk locked the front door and pulled down the blinds of his shop before wiping of the beads of sweat off his forehead. He was so close.. so fucking close to having it exposed and he can’t believe he forgot to recharge the barrier this morning he walked over to the same corner Jaehwan had found the stone as he recited a quick incantation and the stone becoming clear as day he quickly pulled out the second barrier magic card he had to add to the one that was already protecting the stone as the barrier became a more solid red he tapped the card it three times before it all disappeared as if it was never there and Hyuk sighed the weight lifted off his shoulders. That should keep it hidden without any problems for at least another week or so, it better because he couldn’t risk it.

 

 

“Do we have to get coffee..? There is not point it does nothing for us and-”

“Speak for yourself, I love coffee it is delicious and if you paid attention you would know Shik has a soft spot for it as well! You have been so whiny lately Hongbin!” Hakyeon scolded Hongbin with his hand on his hip as Hongbin just rolled his eyes and grumbled a smirk playing on Jaehwan’s lips as he wrapped an arm around the grumpy male complaining about stinky humans as Jaehwan laughed and letting out a soft “relax Bean..”.

“I wouldn’t call it a soft spot, but the taste is pretty good one of the few things I can actually enjoy tasting besides blood of course.” His tongue went to flick over his retracted fangs quickly smiling before the four men stepped inside the store. Wonshik’s nostrils were immediately filled with that sweet aroma as he deeply inhaled letting out a soft sigh, he would never admit it but he really did have a soft spot for this hot beverage. Hakyeon just side glanced at him a small smirk on his face as he sat at the nearest table towards the window.

“Wonshik can you order for us and bring it!” Hakyeon stated more so than asked

“Can’t a human just bring it?” Hongbin waved his hand around as he sat down across from Hakyeon

“Hongbin please you can’t just throw that word around so loud in public people might think we aren’t humans ourselves” Jaehwan laughed slipping in beside Hongbin as he gently nudged Hongbin pulling at the skin on his neck as Hongbin let out a small yelp and a low hiss smacking Jaehwan’s hand but keeping quiet.

Wonshik just rolled his eyes at his friends’ ridiculousness walking up to the counter to order the four some drinks.

Taekwoon was so glad for this shop and his job, granted it was owned by his parents so he has been helping out since he was younger, but if there is one thing he love more than anything it’s coffee. His shift was almost up, but his coworker Luna had asked for back up, she was already making drinks for three tables and another costumer just show up. He quickly grabbed his mini note pad walking out to the front and pulling out a pen before greeting the costumer.

“Welcome, sorry for the wait! what can I-” His voice died in his throat and so did his bright smile as he made eye contact with the male and his mood immediately soured.

“Oh look at that, looks like you can’t ignore my presence now. Unless you don’t want any coffee?” Taekwoon squinted as he stared at Wonshik. Wonshik suddenly felt squeamish in the deepest parts of his stomach. He felt Taekwoon’s heated, piercing gaze and for some reason he actually felt uncomfortable. He wanted to get him to stop looking at him so intensely like he had done something wrong. Wonshik had never let anyone make him feel like that. He wasn’t in the wrong, so then why did Taekwoon keep staring at him like he was.. Wonshik must have been staring for too long because Taekwoon was soon clicking his pen against his note pad impatiently.

“Look I get it, you don’t like you humans, so you don’t like me. I don’t care just give me your order. You are holding up the line.”

Wonshik thought this kid really had some balls, he had quite the mouth on him and instead of his usual sarcastic reply he just smirked and ordered the four drinks moving to the side as Luna continued to take the next costumer.

Taekwoon could feel a gaze burning holes into his back, he tried to ignore it. He enjoyed making coffee, but the gaze never left him no matter where he moved he let out an irritated sigh.

“You know, for someone so disinterested in humans you sure were burning holes into my head..” Taekwoon spoke as he roughly pushed the tray of drinks towards the vampire (as roughly as he could when they were all piping hot liquids)

“Consider yourself lucky.” Wonshik gave another sly smirk much to Taekwoon’s distaste as he scoffed when Wonshik walked away.

“I swear, who does he think he is..?” Taekwoon just shook his head returning back to work.

 

“Waah our drinks are here!” Jaehwan shouted excitedly

“Sometimes you really act more like a child than a 100 year old adult vampire..” Hongbin exclaimed shaking his head at a pouty Jaehwan.

“What’s got you smirking like that? I can almost see your fangs..” Hakyeon said as he leaned over glancing at Wonshik and nudging his side.

“Oh its nothing, just encountered something a little more interesting than normal..” Wonshik replied casually as he took his first sip the warm liquid running down his throat a small sigh slipping past his lips in pure bliss.

 

 

Taekwoon had just finished closing the shop, he grabbed his bag and raced over to the magic shop. He was excited to help again today, but not v eertxcited that it involved a certain arrogant vampire, but either way he would ignore him (how ironic!) and focus on helping with the task at hand. Taekwoon’s hand went to reach for the door and pushed only to run face first into the glass. He groaned in pain as he held his nose, a bent over laughing Hyuk slowly walked forward his loud laughter vibrating the whole shop as he unlocked the door for him.

“Laugh a little more why don’t you dweeb..” Taekwoon mumbled to a still chuckling Hyuk “Why was your door even locked anyway?? You almost never lock it.” He asked

“Oh you know with the new experiment and everything I just wanted to make sure no one tried to came in while I was working on it..” Hyuk spoke quickly as his eyes darted over to the far corner of his store before returning to Taekwoon’s. Taekwoon just nodded seeming to accept it as he moved his bag to the back rolling up his sleeves as he went to the back to go finish up a task that Hyuk had given him a couple days ago.

“Just so you know, the vampires and incubus are coming back very soon, I didn’t know if you left or not before it was said”

“Yeah I know..can’t wait..” Taekwoon said contrary to his words his tone was flat and held very little excitement which only brought out Hyuk’s laughter once more before being cut off by the jingle of bells.

“Hello hello!~” Hakyeon cheered waving

Taekwoon gave a small smile and a slight bow Hyuk waving back quickly bringing out the scent he stored away and walking towards the front with Taekwoon following close behind. His eyes scanned the room before landing on Wonshik’s who glinted his fangs back in a small smile a scowl instantly appearing on Taekwoon’s face as he looked away.

“Alright let’s get to work and test this bad boy out!” Hyuk yelled as he walked out back.

“Wait who is going to spray it, though?” Jaehwan asked tilting his head as he looked around

“Well it makes absolutely no sense for Jaehwan, Wonshik or I to use it considering we are already the target.” Hongbin stated as his eyes flickered between Hakyeon, Hyuk, and Taekwoon.

“That’s true so I guess we can-” Hakyeon started before Taekwoon interrupted

“I’ll do it.”

“What? Taek. No, I don’t think that is a good idea with your luck, oh no no no” Hyuk shook his head as he waved a finger in his direction to which Taekwoon just rolled his eyes and snatch the scent right out of his hand.

“I am not a little kid, I’ll do it I am not even a supernatural so who knows maybe I can really fool it.”

“You know, he’s not wrong as Supernaturals we all have our own “scent” detectable by other Supernaturals and even with this experiment you made, it couldn’t mask our own, you are pretty smart kid.” Hakyeon smiled as he gently patted Taekwoon on the back nodding his head in reassurance to continue. Taekwoon nodded as he gave Hyuk a “see, told ya!~” look as Hyuk just sighed arms crossed. Wonshik watched from the sidelines slightly impressed once again with not only the human’s bravery, but intellect as well the little hint of a smile never left his face but he stayed silent.

“Alright we should find cover and stay hidden until something happens they aren’t stupid they will see us with the human” Hongbin suggested as everyone nodded only increasing Hyuk’s worry as they all took cover in nearby trees around the back of Hyuk’s shop.

Taekwoon took a few steps away standing in the open grass as he lightly sprayed it once on his neck, once on his wrist, and once over his head. The group waited, at first nothing happened it was dead silent Taekwoon looked around slowly he would be lying if he said he wasn’t scared but at the same time it was exhilarating being able to help he was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a soft growl like sound almost inaudible to his ears. Hyuk was about to run out before Hakyeon gripped his wrist his gaze saying to just wait it out a bit more as nothing has even happened yet. Taekwoon could hear it a little more clearly now accompanied by footsteps maybe? But they were impossibly fast and quiet, Taekwoon squinted as he looked in the distance.

“Wait a minute..that’s not..!” Hakyeon started

“You never know lets wait it out..” Hongbin shrugged with a smirk a tight grip wrapped around both Hakyeon wrist and also Hyuk’s stopping them from intervening

Taekwoon barely had time to blink before his back was against the ground and the creature over him was definitely not “The Unknown” he wasn’t even a creature at all. He was definitely a Supernatural though a breath taking one at that and as the males eyes flashed purple Taekwoon found himself unable to look away.

“Look at what we have here..~ I knew I smelled something good, you are even prettier than I imagined, you’ll be quite the meal.” The male said his voice so thick with sexual undertone that it finally clicked for Taekwoon, he didn’t attract “The Unknown”, he attracted an incubus. Despite his inability to look away he struggled to get out from under the male, he was able to knee him right in the groin, but instead of the pain reaction Taekwoon thought he would get, it only had a flash of anger flickering across the incubus’s face before a hand was wrapped around Taekwoon’s throat and he could feel the others lips ghosting his own and he wanted to feel disgusted but he wasn’t, if anything it was only pleasing to him; they weren’t incubi for nothing. He couldn’t really pay to much attention to it though as he winced the incubus increased the hold around his throat, and now not only was Taekwoon trying to gasp for air his hand reaching up to try and claw at the male’s hands, but the incubus had also used his other free hand to rake across his cheek harshly and Taekwoon could almost smell the faint scent of blood.

 

“For fucks sake..” Wonshik mumbled. Once again Taekwoon barely had time to blink before the incubus was against the wall of the back of the shop. Hyuk racing to his best friend’s side who was more surprised to see Wonshik hold the incubi against the wall by the throat than having just been attacked by one.

“You should have let me finish Hongbin, what the fuck what do you mean wait it out.. That incubus is out of his fucking mind he’s too far gone! What the hell is wrong with you..?!” Hakyeon almost snarled in Hongbin’s direction. Hyuk was absolutely furious, he was so close to pulling out a card to push Hongbin into another dimension, but he quelled his anger before turning back to his friend. The vampire wasn’t worth his time right now. 

 

“Give me one reason I shouldn’t end your life.” Wonshik asked his tone almost bored as he gazed at the incubus his hand giving a light squeeze around throat. The incubus snarled in response the purple never leaving their eyes reaching out to slash at the vampires face so quick, but Wonshik dodged it with ease. Wonshik shook his head turning back to Hakyeon, Hakyeon giving him a small shake of his head as Wonshik turned back to the offender.

“Well looks like you are lucky today, but don’t you ever.” Wonshik continued as he gave his neck another squeeze, this time tighter. “touch him again…understood?”

“What? He’s not even yours, he’s unclaimed..” The incubus snarled.

Why was everyone out to test Wonshik’s patience recently, he gave a silent sigh his grip so strong that the incubus coughed clawing at his neck. “Oh trust me, he will be. Now get the fuck out of here.” Wonshik carelessly tossed him to the side as the incubus gasped for breath before scurrying off. He walked over to Taekwoon now sitting up on the ground. He was about to reach out his hand to help Taekwoon up but he hesitated. He hesitated a moment to long because Taekwoon was now being hauled up by Hyuk and arm around his shoulder as Hakyeon continued to chew Hongbin out. Wonshik knitted his eyebrows, was he really feeling guilty and worried for this human? There was too much happening lately he probably just needs to feed again, the scent of Taekwoon’s blood must have gotten to him, and oh was it the sweetest scent he had ever smelled in his 400 years of living.

Taekwoon shook off a worried Hyuk as he promised him he was completely fine touching a hand to is cheek gently to assess the damage, it wasn’t a light scratch but it wasn’t enough to do any serious damage. He thought Wonshik would end the poor incubus’s life but maybe he had more mercy in him than Taekwoon thought. He felt like this was becoming his everyday life, he didn’t even think twice about it anymore. He looked over to see Wonshik lost in thought wondering what a vampire of such old age could possibly be thinking about he quickly looked away before he could be caught staring as they all returned to the shop. Hakyeon slowly scanned his surroundings. He was feeling uneasy once again like earlier, as he considered what Jaehwan had said before, it left Hakyeon with a bad taste in his mouth as they walked inside.

 

 

After they headed back inside Jaehwan excused himself for a moment the scent of blood having his eyes flicker between light blue and his normal dark brown and Hyuk took Taekwoon to his room to fix him up they returned Taekwoon now adorned with a white rectangular bandage covering his left cheek.

“Well that was a bust..” Jaehwan stated as he walked back in after taking his walk.

“So even one of the best EXtriaes can’t even lure out “The Unknown” this was such a waste of time” Hongbin sighed before getting hit in the back of the head by Hakyeon who was about the respond but not before Hyuk stood and practically shouted.

“Look asshole! You barged into my shop expecting a miracle in a day. Not only that but you purposefully let Taekwoon stay in harms way! We know nothing about “The Unknown”! How the hell do you expect me to have a solution so fast?! Maybe if you toned down your snarky attitude and constant degradation on the human race we could get more work done you fucking prick!” Hyuk huffed having slammed his hands down on the table slightly startling Taekwoon before returning to he sat back down staring at the table lost in thought.

Jaehwan covered Hongbin’s mouth before he could reply sending him a thought of He’s not wrong you know you have been acting like a major prick lately Bin and even I can’t stand up for you..You need to learn when enough is enough. Jaehwan shook his head in utter disappointment as Hongbin staye\d silent Hyuk clearly having ruffled his feathers.

 

After an agonizing silence for what seemed like endless minutes Wonshik spoke up

“Hyuk I.. apologize for my friend’s rudeness.. But I would really still appreciate the help no one has even been able to get as far as you have gotten so far and believe or not I really do appreciate your efforts.” Wonshik spoke slowly and firmly almost like apologizing was the hardest thing for him to do which quite frankly for him it was, but he needed to find The Unknown, sadly Hyuk was not satisfied.

“Not only should you be apologizing to me but also to Taekwoon. If I am going to help you guys any further you will all treat him as respectfully as you treat each other.”

Wonshik turned to Taekwoon and for the first time Taekwoon saw the true sincerity in his eyes as he apologized. This whole mission must be a really big deal for Wonshik.

Hakyeon nudged Hongbin much to his dismay he let out a small apology and Taekwoon just nodded accepting them as Hyuk uncrossed his arms and sighed.

“I understand we are all different but let’s treat each other with equal respect. Now I know you guys want answers as fast as possible but also understand that this is a process and it takes time, so if you’ll excuse me I’m going to get some rest, feel free to stay or excuse yourselves out.” Hyuk said rubbing his eyes and throwing Taekwoon the keys to lock up when it was empty.

For the first time, as Hyuk exited the room the air felt awkward know one really knew what to do or say. Hakyeon stood tilting his head to the door to get the others to follow. It was clear that Taekwoon was tired as well and them all just sitting here silently wasn’t getting anything done the rest stood as everyone shuffled out the front door Taekwoon had walked them out beginning to close the door before he felt a cool touch around his wrist he froze almost scared to meet eyes with the owner of that wrist, but he looked up anyway slowly locking eyes with the man who frustrated him the most.

“W-What is it..?” Taekwoon couldn’t bring his voice to stay stable as he tried to wrench his grip from the vampire, but failed miserably the pink hue creeping up in his cheeks. He didn’t understand his sudden change his body wasn’t listening to him. He didn’t want anything to do with the vampire, but in this moment he found himself almost submitting to him. As he tried to pull away once more he was only brought closer until he could feel the ghost of his lips against his ear was he spoke.

“I know you won’t believe me but it was never my intention to put you in any danger.. again, sorry..” Wonshik whispered his hand gently grazing the white bandage on his face, and just like that the cool touch on his wrist was gone and the warmth against his ear a distant memory as he watched Wonshik walk away. As he shut and locked the door, he felt the disappointment sink in yearning for the vampire’s touch once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho ho ho~ What a good place to end :D Oh maaan, Taek is quite the sassy one isn’t he?~ :3 I’m having fun writing his character a lot actually, LOL. Alsoooo sorry for making Hongbin's character such a Bissshh I'm sorry it needs ot be done but dw there a lot in store don't give up on the story! :) ALRIGHT SO, the Aurumra is another made up word(I think lol) that is basically a Blue and Gold stone that can kill any supernatural but it has never been used because one, it has never really been seen or found by really anyone and two, it cannot be used by any supernatural and to any human that sees it, it just seems like a big pretty piece of jewelry. Most Supernaturals have never even laid eyes on it, it is kept hidden from most of society. I know this fic is more story based than anything so far and you guys want your otps but dw they will come this is only the second chapter, there is no rush!~ :3 Let me know what you guys think! Enjoy lovelies, comments and feedback is as always appreciated and loved! <3
> 
> Follow me on twitter to see my curiouscat and just all thing related to VIXX c: @StarlightMyLife
> 
> \- St★rlightMyLife


	3. The Vampire? No the Devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Half Smut? (More like intense foreplay/teasing), Cursing

Taekwoon sat in his bed unable to sleep, a certain vampire invading his thoughts as he turned on his side for the 20th time that night. He came to the conclusion that he was just absolutely delusional, and he needed to go the hell to bed. If he didn’t he would be too tired to function for work in the morning, but that smile, that dangerous but beautiful smile how Taekwoon wished- No no, he wished for nothing and he was going to bed right now. He groaned as he threw the blanket over his head, he seriously needed a break.

Taekwoon was sluggish during work mostly because of the lack of sleep, he lost count of how many times he had yawned during his shift, at one point his yawn was so wide his coworker Luna shoved a tissue right in his mouth as he coughed spitting his out letting out a muffled sound of protest.

“This is the most tired I have seen you on a shift Taekwoon! I know how much you love your sleep, what’s got you up so late?” Luna laughed as she teased him.

Taekwoon grumbled as he rinsed his mouth with water turning back to her as he just shook his head and shrugged. “It’s nothing I just have been really busy at Hyuk’s shop, he has been needing my help more recently.” Which wasn’t a lie he just wasn’t telling the whole truth.

“Always such a busy bee, aren’t you?!” She smiled as she patted him on the back before returning to work.

“Yeah totally..” He rubbed his eyes as he picked up his note pad to get back to work as well.

As Taekwoon was finishing the closing shift he scratched the back of his neck, he felt like he was being watched. He took a quick look around the coffee shop of course it was completely empty, he let his shoulders sag slightly. Man, he was getting really paranoid lately maybe it was because he was closing alone tonight he thought to himself as he grabbed the rag from the sanitation bucket. He was sweating by the time he had finished wiping everything and putting up the chairs. He would never close alone again he grumbled as he wiped the sweat form his forehead. He grabbed the cup of coffee he made for himself before he stared closing grabbed his jacket and began his trek back home. As he was about to plug himself in to his world of music he thought he heard faint footsteps. Now this would not have frightened him as much as it did if it wasn’t almost 12am at night. Just to be on the safe side he quickened his steps as he walked home. He was so close to his door he pulled one of his headphones from his ear and suddenly all the hair on his neck was standing on end he could almost feel a small breath tickling his back when he turned around Wonshik was standing just a couple inches away and Taekwoon shrieked like he was being murdered which very well could happen any second now, not his most manliest of moments.

“What the actual hell!? Wonshik what are you doing here, why are you stalking me?!”

“I was only following you home.”

“That’s called stalking..” Taekwoon deadpanned.

“I just wanted to see you get home safe.” Wonshik insisted

“Since when do you care about my safety..?” Taekwoon rolled his eyes.

“Well I trust that if you were to be harmed, Hyuk would refuse to continue helping us, and I can’t have that..” Wonshik casually shrugged his hands in his pockets. He felt a nagging in the back of his brain that was telling him that wasn’t the full reason, but the vampire refused to acknowledge any other reason but this one.

Taekwoon pursed his lips “Of course.. Well I’m fine so you can leave.” Taekwoon said the words but they were empty because deep down he knew he didn’t truly mean it and Wonshik knew it too because he leaned in almost towering over Taekwoon’s now suddenly smaller frame as he leaned back realizing he couldn’t really go anywhere as his back hit his front door.

“We both know, that you really don’t mean that..” He whispered as he gave that annoying charming smirk that Taekwoon want to slap right off his stupid face. It was so silent Taekwoon was sure Wonshik could hear his increasing heartbeat.

“I..I do mean it so get lost, we both have more important things to be doing.” Taekwoon made a quick turn towards his door rummaging for his keys before there was a loud bang Wonshik’s hand slammed against his front door just centimeters from his face. Taekwoon jumped almost dropping the keys, he didn’t realize his hand had been shaking slightly until now.

“Really..?  I think I’d rather just be doing this” Wonshik gave a crooked smile.

“What?! Towering over me so I can cower like a scared little human? Do you enjoy frightening others?!” Taekwoon practically yelled as he huffed trying to quell both his anger and shaky hands.

“And if I said I did..?” Wonshik tilted his head as he bent his arm that was pressed against the door leaning in so close that Taekwoon didn’t have space to look anywhere else but at his face.

“Then you are a monster.. ” Taekwoon whispered so softly he barely heard himself almost as if he was unsure about his statement his gaze having flickered to the side.

“Tsk tsk come on you can’t even say it with confidence speak up even my vampire ears are straining to hear you” Wonshik’s voice was teasing as he egged the male on.

“Don’t treat me like your fucking prey.. I will never one of your meals” Taekwoon wouldn’t even know how Wonshik treated his prey he had never seen him feed, but that’s exactly what he felt like right now. Taekwoon let out a slight startled gasp as Wonshik grasped his chin forcing his gaze to meet his own “Oh trust me.. you are so much more than that..” he murmured his lips were already so close but they came impossibly closer and Taekwoon found himself instinctively leaning in, before it all vanished and Wonshik was now 6 feet away from him walking away as he could hear is playful chuckle in the distance. And Taekwoon quickly spun around unlocking his door and closing it with so much force he thought he would break it he let out the biggest breath as he sunk down to the floor. He didn’t want to know what Wonshik’s last words, he didn’t even want to think about it. He was actually losing his mind and that stupid vampire was making it worse and playing with him. He felt like a pawn in a chess game and he was letting Wonshik play the game. He was so scared, sacred because of how dangerously fast his heart was still beating in his chest and he was starting to think it wasn’t just from the adrenaline rushes.

As Wonshik walked away, he was lost in thought, mostly confused as to how he had detected his presence at all he was a 400 year old vampire not a human that made unnecessary amounts of noise. No human had ever been able to detect his presence so why was Taekwoon so easily able to sense him whenever he was around..

 

Hyuk was shuffling through the shop cleaning up because some people had stopped by to look around, and after they left and touched literally everything that the shop had to offer it looked like a tornado had blown through and they hadn’t even bought anything! The bells jingled and Hyuk smiled expecting Taekwoon to walked through. “Taek! I was just about to text you..oh you are not Taekwoon..” Hyuk stood frozen gazing curiously at the incubus standing in front of him before Hakyeon waved laughing.

“Hello to you to, sorry to disappoint, I wasn’t the one you were looking for..”

“Ah no it wasn’t that! Sorry..” Hyuk quickly tried to defend his case and apologize he didn’t want to offend the incubus but Hakyeon was unaffected as he shrugged the smile never leaving his face it was starting to make Hyuk want to smile too, but also cringe at how friendly Hakyeon seemed to be all the time, did the incubus ever even get sad?

“So what can I do for you? Are the rest of them not with you?” Hyuk asked

“If by rest of them you mean Shik, Bin, and Jaehwanie then no its just me! I just came by to purchase something and I also have a few questions for you I was actually sent by Shikkie to ask.~” Hakyeon said which wasn’t the whole truth he was the first to volunteer to be the EXtriae’s interviewer more than enthusiast about it. Hyuk didn’t know if it was just because Hakyeon knew them really well or if it was just his habit to give everyone endearing nicknames. Considering he didn’t have one he thought it was the former. He nodded in response to Hakyeon’s statement a little skeptical on what kind of information they would want.

“If you need help finding what you need just let me know, as for the questions depending on the context I will choose to answer.” Hyuk said as he went back to finishing up cleaning.

A couple of minutes had past of Hakyeon looking around the shop before he started a conversation with Hyuk again. Clearly he didn’t really come here to buy anything he was just here to grill Hyuk.

            “How long have you and Taekwoon been associated?”

            “I thought I told you guys already we have known each other for 14 years he’s like my brother.”

            “How did you and Taekwoon meet?” The more questions Hakyeon asked the closer he got to Hyuk across the register and the more Hyuk felt like fleeing.

            “Just childhood friends.. his grandfather treated me like a his second grandchild.” Hyuk felt that Hakyeon wanted ho to elaborate but he refused.

“So how old are you exactly?”

            “I’m 21…technically but I have been alive for longer than that if that makes sense I stopped growing. EXtriae aren’t like vampires we do die eventually but we never grow old so even when I am 80 I’ll look like this.”

            “Hmm yes yes of course I have heard about that..” Hakyeon took a long pause fiddling with some random trinkets on the table in front of him before he continued getting to the main point of the conversation. “I have also heard that EXtriae can travel in time, not permanently of course.~”

            Hyuk stiffened at that. This was not something he wanted to dive into and he didn’t know how Hakyeon or Wonshik even knew about that. He kept his voice low but even as he replied “Well that is more a legend than anything maybe the older EXtriaes could have, but they are long gone…”

            “Hmm are you sure about that..?” Hakyeon was within touching distance now and as his gaze reached Hyuk’s eyes as he titled his head and Hyuk had to wrench his eyes away so fast before he felt like he was being sucked into this incubus’s gaze. He tried his best not to fiddle with his clothing so it didn’t seem like he was hiding anything as he just nodded choosing to cross his arms over his chest instead. “100%.” Was his final reply before he sighed “Are you done interviewing me I feel like half of those questions weren’t even necessary..”

“It wasn’t my idea I promise Shik’s just been a little.. on edge lately. But I think this next question is pretty important..~” Hakyeon gave a charming smile and Hyuk tried his best to smile back but it just seemed awkward waiting for the next question. When he asked if Hyuk was seeing anyone he almost choked on nothing but air. Hyuk fully turned towards the incubus, who was now directly in front of him and Hyuk stumbled back. He would have fallen if not from the firm grip on his arm that held him steady.

            “I’ll take that as a no?” Hakyeon chuckled

            “What yeah I mean no! W-Why are you asking? That’s not even an important question!” Hyuk shook his head he hated how flustered he got around these topics and around Hakyeon himself, but he kept telling himself it was because he was an incubus.

            “What can’t one be curious?” Hakyeon spoke in his usual playful tone as he winked at a still shocked Hyuk. Before he could even respond again Hakyeon was walking out the store waving behind him promising to visit him again.

            Hyuk ran his hands through his hair. Hakyeon was one strange creature. Then again he was an incubus and he supposed maybe they were all like that..

 

 

“There was another attack last night two vampires gone, completely vanished, they think it’s the “The Unknown” because there was no evidence of any blood or struggle..” Hongbin spoke Wonshik rubbing his forehead as he sighed frustrated that he let those monsters take two more of his people.

“We have to find a way to lure them out, it’s like they come out when we are least expecting it. We have to keep watch 24/7 and it’s just impossible..” Hakyeon sighed

“Sometimes I feel like we are doing this all wrong.. But I don’t know how else to go about it!” Wonshik ran a hand through his hair as his eyes started off his maker popping into his mind. He was the first victim of all the attacks that had been soon to come and he hated how weak he felt being pained with the death of his maker, it was his fault..

Hakyeon gave him a reassuring squeeze of his shoulder as he smiled gently.

“It’s not your fault and it will never be.. stop beating yourself up so much. We will bring justice to them all, slowly, but surely we will.” Wonshik gave a small smile Hakyeon always knew what was truly on his mind and he could never thank the incubus enough for all their years of friendship.

“Hey guys! Come here, maybe it’s just a coincidence, but for almost all these cases not only have they happened at night but they have also happened by bodies of water whether they were big or small..” Jaehwan scratch his chin as he squinted at the most case’s article.

            “Huh, you are right..maybe water plays a role as well..” Hongbin murmured

 

Taekwoon was experimenting with some ingredients Hyuk let him have before Hyuk was wrapping an arm around his shoulder and shoving a bright ass phone screen into his face

“What the Hyuk please that phone is bright as hell..!” Taekwoon whined

“Oh shit sorry, but look! So there was another attack by The Unknown last night but it was by water!”

“Okay..?” Taekwoon’s stared at Hyuk confused

Hyuk’s voice only increased his volume as his excitement in his revelation showed.

“Taek! All the killings have been at night but ALSO near some kind of water! Water is our new clue!” It finally clicked and Taekwoon’s eyes widened. They had to tell Wonshik maybe this could bring them a step closer to finding The Unknown, and almost as if on cue Wonshik came barreling through the front doors Hyuk practically running to him as they shared their news only to realize they had the exact same news.

“So how should we go about this?” Hongbin asked. Hyuk thought about it before he explained that he could probably come up with something new using water.

“But I think we should go to the scene of the most recent crime and scope it out first maybe even take a sample of the water from there as well.” Hyuk said as everyone nodded in agreement, he made eye contact with Hakyeon and every part of his skin rose in goosebumps before he ripped his gaze from his when Hakyeon sent Hyuk another wink, he didn’t understand how he could be so awkward with one person. Hakyeon sighed as he gazed at the EXtriae finding his flustered actions quite cute.

“Go to the scene of the crime but it’s all the way in Busan!” Hongbin stated eyes wide.

“Road trip?” Jaehwan question as he clapped his hands.

“What choice do we have, you want to find them don’t you?” Hyuk crossed his arms as his gazed move between the four of them.

“You’re right, let’s go.” Wonshik nodded.

“Wait we can’t just leave now hold on, we are probably going to be gone for a couple days and I need to pack my magic supplies and we should all pack for camping unless you want to sleep on the cold hard ground”

“We don’t sleep.” Hongbin stated

“Speak for yourself vampire, I need my beauty sleep!” Hakyeon shouted as he crossed his arms.

“So it’s settled. We will be going to Busan for a couple of days to a week to collect clues and information at the crime scene. Meet back here in an hour ready to go.” Hyuk said as everyone departed ready for the adventure that awaited them.

 

“Do you really need two bags Hyuk-ah?” Taekwoon laughed as his friend struggled to close his second backpack.

“Of course I do! One is for camping stuff and the other is for magic supplies, duh!” Hyuk stated as if it was obvious which only had Taekwoon playfully rolling his eyes as he laughed again.

“Alright, alright, my bad.”

Everyone had at least a small backpack, before meeting back at the shop Taekwoon had told his parents he needed at least a week’s vacation and his parents happily agreed knowing their son was a hard and diligent worker who needed vacation time every once in a while, if only they knew where Taekwoon was really going though. Hyuk locked up his magic shop and the six of them headed out.

Hyuk was the designated driver, although the vampires knew they could get there in minutes Hakyeon preferred the more normal approach considering he wasn’t as quick as a vampire but still a lot faster than the average human, and they also had Hyuk and Taekwoon, Hyuk could use his cards to transport but Taekwoon...could not. There was no way all 6 of them were going to fit in Hyuk’s mini cooper so they had to borrow Hakyeon’s mini van instead and that only caused Hyuk’s anxiety to sky rocket because not only did he have to sit next to Hakyeon for the whole ride, but he was also driving his car and all the blame went on him if something went wrong. Hongbin and Jaehwan sat in the middle while Taekwoon sat in the back with Wonshik much to his annoyance he almost begged Jaehwan to switch seats with him. Hongbin was too busy fighting with Jaehwan to lend him one of his earphones so he could listen what Jaehwan was listening to as well, but just ended up taking out his own instead and shoving them in his ear as he looked out the window an almost pouty look on his face. Throughout most of the ride Taekwoon was glued to his side of the car he never, not even once turned his head towards Wonshik afraid of the outcome, not like he was scared of the vampire or anything though as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“You claim to not be scared, but the fact that you have yourself glue to the wall of this car tells me otherwise..” Wonshik spoke as his eyes flicker over in Taekwoon’s direction.

“What are you invading my personal thoughts now..?” Taekwoon scowled finally looking over at Wonshik who was still facing forward.

Wonshik shrugged “It’s hard to tune out when you are doing the equivalent of screaming it out loud for the world to hear..” and then Wonshik did what Taekwoon hated the most he turned to look at Taekwoon and gave him that devilish smirk. He was demon in a male vampire’s body, Taekwoon was convinced at this point.

“Whatever..” He mumbled. Taekwoon should have expected it but he still yelped a hand clamping over his mouth to hinder the sound as strong arms dragged him to the other side of the car now practically sitting in Wonshik’s lap he stared at him as he pushed him off. “What the hell are you doing..?” Taekwoon angrily whispered glancing over at the front of the car to see if anyone noticed and not a single soul was paying attention to them in the back and how he wished someone would come save him.

“Just protecting Hyuk’s prized possession of course” Wonshik teased as he let out a low chuckle

“What the.. prized possession? I am no one’s possession listen here buddy!-” Wonshik grabbed Taekwoon’s chin and he immediately shut his mouth his eyes going wide.

“You are too loud, can’t take a joke can you? You are too feisty for your own good kitten..” Wonshik murmured Taekwoon cheeks heated at the sudden nickname his insides tingling in a way that he didn’t want to understand

“Do I look like a domesticated animal to you..?”

Taekwoon seethed as he shoved Wonshik away trying to move back to his side but froze when the grip on his chin returned and tightened, the hand that trailed down to his throat gave it a gentle squeeze before one moment Wonshik was staring at him with such intensity and the next his lips were invading the personal space of his neck.

“Do I need to remind you..who you are fucking talking to..?” Wonshik practically purred

Taekwoon now felt his fangs grazing his neck. Taekwoon took a sharp inhale, gulping, he should be absolutely frightened, but the feeling went straight to the deepest pits of his stomach and the deep sultry tone of Wonshik’s voice set his skin on fire his whole body feeling hot, but he didn’t dare move or respond he only took shallow breaths knowing for sure Wonshik could hear the loud thudding in his chest. He couldn’t shake this strange familiar feeling that he had been in a strong pair of arms like this before maybe not in this current position but it was driving him crazy thinking about it.

“Good boy.. You actually can stay quiet for once..” Wonshik praised his breath tickling Taekwoon’s throat.

The praise ignited something in Taekwoon that he couldn’t quite pinpoint, it had him leaning closer to the vampire who was now dragging the tip of his nose across Taekwoon’s slightly exposed collar bone inhaling the sweet aroma that Taekwoon gave off whenever Wonshik was around the male.

“Don’t you like it when I’m this close to you?” Wonshik asked like he didn’t already know the answer. After he spoke the words it ignited a slight sense of deja-vu and it confused him ever since he met this human it’s been like this.

“N-No..” Taekwoon choked out, but the firm grip on Wonshik’s shirt told another story.

“You are a very.. bad liar” Wonshik murmured next to his ear as he pulled back gazing at him the firm hand on his chin pulling Taekwoon so close he was reminded of the other night before as Wonshik let his lips hover right over Taekwoon’s. God did Wonshik love to tease the latter and it literally drove Taekwoon insane, and the latter had to force himself to not bridge the gap. But it just became too much to bear the vampire’s lips so close Taekwoon felt himself leaning forward just like the last time unconciously. Wonshik grinned almost like he was expecting this action he leaned his head back just out of Taekwoon’s reach and he practically whined in protest before his cheeks flushed in embarrassment from the sound.

“We’re here!” Hyuk shouted arousing the rest of the car.

“Looks like our time together is up kitten.. Maybe next time..”

Wonshik released him as he along with the rest of the group got out of the car leaving a mortified Taekwoon behind as he started off into space before slowly making his way out the car. For the second time in a span of less than 24 hours Taekwoon let Wonshik manipulate him. He let Wonshik continue to play the game and Wonshik was winning, but not anymore. He wanted to damn Wonshik to hell but just like every other encounter with him the male only left him wanting more. He officially hated that devious old ass vampire named Wonshik and he would do everything in his power to stay the hell away from him in the future, but especially during this trip.

 

Hyuk and Taekwoon were setting up camp as Hongbin and Jaehwan went out to feed for the night. Hyuk had been struggling with the tent for a good 5 minutes before Hakyeon offered to help. Hyuk tried his best to not constantly avoid making contact and look completely awkward with the incubus which only once again caused Hakyeon to just smirk more. Once the tents were set up Taekwoon started a fire because one he was freezing, and two he was starving and nothing was more dangerous than a hungry Taekwoon. He found a decent sized log to sit on while getting the fire together, after finally getting it to light he added some leaves and sticks to keep the fire going and he called Hyuk over so they could prepare some dinner for themselves. After their quick meal Taekwoon went inside his tent he shared with Hyuk to change clothes so they could do a bit of exploring on the crime scene. Hongbin and Hakyeon had already done some scoping around the area, but they couldn’t find anything of importance.

Taekwoon and Hyuk had been pacing around the area coming up blank as well before Taekwoon blinked seeing something small and white he walked closer it looked like it was in the water as he squatted near the water he still couldn’t fully tell what it was, it was like a white shimmering object so he called Hyuk over.

            “I found this white shimmering looking thing, look! Should I pull it out?” Taekwoon asked but Hyuk just looked at him in confusion.

“Taek there is nothing their what are you even talking about..?” Hyuk tilted his head

“What are YOU talking about? It’s right there Hyuk!” Taekwoon pointed directly at it he could clearly see it he wasn’t crazy but Hyuk looked at him like he was delusional.

“I think you need some more rest Taek maybe you have been overworking yourself lately, I’m worried about you bud.. Let’s just search for a couple more minutes before heading back alright?” Hyuk gently patted his back giving his shoulder a squeeze before he ran back to the previous spot he had been exploring.

Taekwoon had never been more confused, he wasn’t going crazy was he..? Maybe that explains the irrational thoughts and feelings that vampire who shall not be named has been implanting in his brain and his body. Just then Taekwoon was about to walked away the white object pop out of the water and the white light grew so strong Taekwoon found himself squinting till it dimmed down to just a faint shimmering orb and then it started moving. Instinctively, Taekwoon followed it. He was starting to grow tired from all the walking until they finally reached their destination because the orb stopped moving and Taekwoon realized they were surrounded by blue and gold flowers. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on he had never seen anything like it. The orb started circling around the flowers and Taekwoon plucked them off the orb glowed so he assumed that’s what it wanted him to do. He was about to ask what this all meant before the orb dissipated right into the flowers he had plucked and he protested shaking the flowers demanding an answer but all he got in response was the blue and gold flowers he had plucked shrinking into a small blue and gold pin in the shape of the rose looking flower he just plucked. It had morphed into a bracelet a thin gold chain wrapping around his wrist along with the blue and gold flower sitting in the middle of his wrist.

“What the hell..? This is.. the bracelet my grandfather gave me before he passed away when I was little.. How did it just appear here..? I thought I lost it a long time ago what in the..” Taekwoon was convinced he would never understand anything anymore as he shook his wristed around and inspected the suspicious piece of jewelry he can still remember it so clearly even now when his grandfather gave him this bracelet.

“Ya, now that you have this none of those bad Supernaturals can’t touch you okay? As long as you have this you are safe all you have to do is channel the energy in this bracelet! This braclet follows the wishes of your heart it’s like your companion you can never part with it! But if you do just know it will always find you, understood?”

“I understand grandpa…But that Supernatural wasn’t scary...” In fact that was the first experience he had with a Supernatural and not only that but a vampire and it still stuck with him although he couldn’t remember the face well, he knew he had a small tattoo on his upper arm he remember exactly it had been an angel. For Taekwoon it had been such a thrilling experience. As soon as he had finished speaking his grandfather stood outraged

“You foolish boy you don’t know the powers of those vampires! They can tear you to pieces and they must be controlled! They will never spare humans like us and they are vicious creatures our only choice is to despise them and eradicate them, understood?”

“Yes…”

His grandfather always had a dislike for Supernaturals, but it was really just vampires and Taekwoon had never shared his distain, after being lost in his own thoughts he also realized he was very lost. He just let his legs move his body and he somehow managed to make it back to the crime scene. Hyuk came barreling toward him almost suffocating him in his embrace.

            “Taek! I was looking for you I said a couple minutes not half an hour you ass!” Hyuk looked truly distraught and Taekwoon felt guilty he was about to explain what happened until Wonshik called out asking for their return so they could discuss what they found tonight, if anything. Taekwoon glanced back down at his wrist as he sighed. He guessed his bracelet was just going to have to wait until another day. They walked back to their set up camp and started to form a plan. They didn’t find much today but Hyuk got a sample of the water. He would try to find out more about it and see what he could make from it. Tomorrow they would look in the daytime see if anything is different than at might, then next they would actually go into the water and search there. They vowed to not leave this place empty handed and no part of this crime scene would go unlooked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot of stuff going on in this chapter and excuse my garbage smut writing actually its not even smut it’s just foreplay, lol, but yeah I just wanted to spice things up for you dirty minded people dw I enjoy me some good ole smut as well.~ Taekwoon is feisty but who can RESIST Wonshik’s playful charm!~ Oooo and I have a poll for you guys so don’t forget to submit your answer below!~ It’s “What do you think Hakyeon’s true intentions are?”~ :3 Hope you guys enjoyed and THANK YOU FOR 25 suscribers ALREADY WoW, I only had two chapters posted I’m super honored! Also updates will now probably be weekly every Sunday sooo, yeah! I love y’all! See you in the next update, Baiiii~
> 
> Follow me on twitter to see my curiouscat and just all thing related to VIXX c: @StarlightMyLife
> 
> - St★rlightMyLife


	4. The Prey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Violence, Blood, Foreplay

As the day went by Taekwoon was starting to think that the gods were against him. He had tried at least 4 times today so far to try and talk to Hyuk about his childhood bracelet that had been on his wrist since the night before. But every time he tried Hyuk was either too focused on something to talk or running around trying to find clues, not that Taekwoon wasn’t of course but he just felt so unfocused lately. So much had happened to him in such a little amount of time and most of which he didn’t really understand and the most frustrating part of it all was that he couldn’t even talk to his best friend about it. And Wonshik didn’t make it any better ever since Taekwoon started ignoring him since that time in the car he felt the vampire’s gaze wherever he moved. He hated it how it made his insides heat up and he just wanted to swat the feeling away. He dove into back into the tent they shared exasperated. Maybe a nap would do him some good. He was just about to flop down and close his eyes when he heard voices. Voices that he definitely did not recognize.

When Taekwoon crawled out of the tent and dusted himself off he was greeted by five vampires, 4 male and one female, well he shouldn’t say greeted because their stance looked to dominate and terrorize. The 6 of them clearly, we’re not welcome in their eyes.

“What the fuck….what are all these Supernaturals doing on our territory? You guys aren’t even from around here…” one of them snarled his voice was filled with such contempt Taekwoon couldn’t help but quake in his shoes.

“Dammit.. Should have known I was too careless.. didn’t even look to see if any nearby Supernaturals had claimed areas around here..” Wonshik mumbled to a quiet Hakyeon who began to assume a defensive stance ready for any action that might happen.

The same vampire spoke up again, Taekwoon thought he was probably the leader of the group, as he sniffed the air “Wait a minute.. that’s the smell of a human, wow Supernaturals and humans are best friends now?!” he laughed but the sound only proved to be mocking as his gazed pierced Taekwoon’s and it made him flinch. Taekwoon could feel Wonshik immediately bristling next to him, his eyes glowing an aquamarine blue in defense as Sanghyuk pulled him slightly behind his bigger frame. The female decided to speak this time, her voice felt like a nice spring day compared to her companion’s but honestly that wasn’t saying much, “They aren’t meant to be our friends, they are a food source..” she tilted her head. She was smiling but Taekwoon only saw the mocking amusement behind it.

“We promised to live in peace with everyone including humans. We will leave quietly, we didn’t know this space had already been occupied. We have no ill intentions so please let us just leave in peace.” Hyuk pleaded.

“Oh now the big shot EXtriae wants to talk, well if you ask your three vampire friends, they’ll tell you that’s not how this works.” The same male spoke again and just to show how serious he really was in the same amount of time Taekwoon could blink he had a full grown deer in his hands and snapped its neck so quick the poor thing never saw it coming. But he didn’t stop there he ripped its throat open with his fangs as he sucked it dry and Taekwoon had to pull his eyes away as he placed a hand over his mouth the sight almost making him gag. It was so unnecessary and yet the whole time he did it with a completely straight face.

When he finished he licked his lips and dropped the limp body as his eyes glowed, then he roared something so inhuman it was almost animalistic. He charged forward and grabbed the first person he saw by the throat which just so happened to be Jaehwan and all hell broke loose. Jaehwan had only been mildly surprised as he tried to release the grip of the vampire before he became very surprised when he didn’t really do much to loosen the grip. The grip became so strong that the vampire’s nails bit into Jaehwan’s skin and drew blood which had Jaehwan howling in pain and Hongbin knew something was off about their attack.

Hongbin and Wonshik lashed out to help Jaehwan only to have their efforts thwarted by the enemy’s companions. The female swung her hand so fast aiming for flesh as she got Hongbin right in his left cheek which left him sucking in a curse under his breath. The wound was bleeding profusely through just those three slashes alone leaving three gaping wounds and they were not closing as Hongbin held his face, he immediately knew the tricks they had up their sleeve.

“Guys it’s silver! Be careful! They have silver in their nails!” He yelled just as the female came at him again but he dodged it just in the nick of time.

“What the fuck..” Wonshik muttered becoming increasingly more annoyed as time went on.

Hyuk was frantically trying to pull out his barrier card but he only brought two and it wasn’t enough to hold all of them off and he needed to protect Taekwoon, who had no defenses. He had gotten too lost in his own thoughts because one of them came to punch him right in the chest and it knocked the breath right out of his lungs as he stumbled back rasping out the incantation so quickly he barely registered the vampire was already bound by the time he got back up. Taekwoon, who had taken several steps away from Hyuk before the encounter was looking around frantically at all the chaos, how had things gotten to this point so fast? He barely had time to register every event that kept happening because it was happening way faster than any human fight he had ever seen. He tried thinking of ways to help while he quickly ran to Hongbin who was very much still bleeding but not at the same rate he once was and he had managed to wear down his attacker who now hissed at Taekwoon with renewed force. Taekwoon brought pulled the cloth he always had in his pocket to the wound oozing out the black substance much to Hongbin’s annoyance but he couldn’t really say much. Taekwoon was either really stupid or wanted to die Hongbin thought because the once tired attacker was now barreling straight toward Taekwoon with inhuman speed. Hongbin yelled a warning trying to reach out to Taekwoon who had been staring at the black blood trickling down Hongbin’s pale skin but he was still able to quickly turn around somehow fast enough and lifted his hands in instinctive defense. What happened next had Hongbin in complete awe. Taekwoon was suddenly engulfed in a whitish light and the bracelet he had been wearing engulfed the attacker in a white light as well and then it was gone and the vampire was completely unconscious on the floor all in a matter of 10 seconds. Hongbin stared at the body and then at a confused looking Taekwoon and then back at the body, had Taekwoon just single handedly knock out a vampire?! Hongbin has never seen anything like that before, he must have been dreaming… Taekwoon was human he couldn’t have handicapped a vampire..right? Taekwoon on the other hand was a mixture of terrified and thrilled. He stared at the bracelet in awe, he didn’t even know what he did everything had been quick he only raised his arms on instinct wanting to protect himself from danger, he really had to tell Hyuk about this, once they made it out of this crazy mess.

Once again it was never a good time to let your guard down, while the two were lost in their own thoughts of awe and confusion the lead vampire who had finally let go of Jaehwan’s throat had become much more interested in the exposed neck of Taekwoon as he raced over. Taekwoon turned a second too late. A hand wrapped around his throat and he was pushed so hard into a nearby tree all the breath left his body. He could hear and feel the cracks of bone as he screamed and could feel the bruises already forming along his spine. Once again he had no time to react as he let out the most agonizing scream, the vampire’s fangs ripped into his throat. The pain that shot through his entire body was so intense that it had blood curdling screams continuing to slip out his mouth. He weakly brought his hand with the bracelet to where his captor held his throat as he clawed at it gripping it tightly and once again the white light appeared suddenly the smell of burning flesh became apparent but it wasn’t enough to stop the vampire from continuing to suck his blood. Hyuk had finally fought the last vampire off him when he heard the screams but he was a step too late when the fangs finally dislodged themselves from his neck the leader whispered, he was high off blood sounding delusional when he crocked out “I’ve never tasted something so.. this is the one he’s the-“. Wonshik was on the vampire like HE was his next meal and pierced his body straight through the heart with one of the pieces of silver he managed to rip from one of the other vampire’s nail, he removed his arm as the lifeless body dropped to the ground licking his hand clean. With the grip on his neck finally released Taekwoon sank to the ground unable to hold himself up a hand on his neck covering the bleeding and practically gaping bite wound, Wonshik carefully picked Taekwoon up and moved his hand as he pressed his own hand firmly against the wound to which Taekwoon groaned in protest.

“Taekwoon? Taekwoon? I need you to stay awake do you understand?” The always calm Wonshik had a slight crack in his tone of voice as he spoke. It was probably Taekwoon’s imagination at this point as he stared up at Wonshik’s face because to be honest he wasn’t really focusing on anything. He didn’t know why everyone was yelling and so panicked he just wanted to sleep. He leaned in the warmth of Wonshik’s arms, he didn’t even know vampires were warm, they were cold, weren’t they? Also Taekwoon was supposed to be ignoring Wonshik right now and he was not helping with his warmth. It was like a heavenly shelter and the more he felt drained and woozy the more he wanted to just snuggle into it. His consciousness was failing him and the last thing he remembers before blacking out is his best friend’s frantic voice and shouting.

When Taekwoon regained consciousness and fluttered his eyes open he was too lethargic to move, he was about to turn his head when he could hear a conversation going on to his left and a very loud angry Hyuk practically screaming.

“I don’t give a fuck what ANYONE was doing you should have all broken your backs to help him if you did this wouldn’t have happened!”

“You’re one to talk you didn’t get there till too late either, if it wasn’t for Wonshik he’d be dead!” Hongbin shouted, he didn’t even know why he was feeling angry in the first place.

“Why are we all acting if we are the victims when the real victim is laying right over there in the tent half dead!” Jaehwan sighed exasperated.

“Shut up he’s not dead!” Hyuk shrieked

“Guys! Please! I understand the severity of what happened but we need to deal with the situation at hand, Taekwoon needs assistance and most likely blood I don’t think his body is going to give itself enough blood to renourish all that was lost..” Hakyeon spoke gently trying his best to ease the situation as he looked warily over in Wonshik’s direction who had had his gaze casted off to the side since he laid Taekwoon down to rest after he lost consciousness. Wonshik was silent not uttering a word. He didn’t know what to say he was confused himself because when Taekwoon was bitten he had felt the pain as if it was his own and that wasn’t possible.. Taekwoon could hear footsteps as the yelling finally subsided but he didn’t think he felt like sleeping much anymore as he moved to sit up being quickly stopped by a worried looking Hyuk.

“Taek! You’re awake! Just rest okay.. How are you feeling?” Hyuk reached his hand out gently grasping Taekwoon’s pale hand in his own.

“I’m fine.. I think.. I am just really exhausted..” Taekwoon was surprised at how hoarse and thick his voice sounded his words almost slurred, it took extra effort to speak. His mouth was covered with Hyuk’s other hand as he shook his head telling him it was fine and that he shouldn’t speak. If Taekwoon had more energy he would have laughed at Hyuk’s overbearing protective nature but instead he just gave a small smile. He was slightly startled to see another figure looming over him to his right and he looked over only to realize it was an uncertain looking Hongbin staring down at him. He quirked his eyebrow as he stared back waiting for him to speak.

“Taekwoon..” Hongbin slightly hesitated before continuing but he already had Taekwoon and the whole tent’s attention. “I wanted to properly thank you for trying to help stop the bleeding earlier and I am sorry we weren’t quick enough to protect you from danger..” Hongbin had spoken in such a whisper Taekwoon would have missed it if it wasn’t dead silent and hadn’t been listening so carefully. He was thoroughly shocked, actually it wasn’t just Taekwoon the whole room was shocked. Not only had Hongbin thanked him but also apologized two things that he wasn’t quite known for. He quickly cleared his throat as he briskly walked out of the large tent disappearing into the trees that led to the forest around them mumbling something about going hunting. Everyone gave Taekwoon  one last sympathetic glance before shuffling out Wonshik was the last to linger his gaze seemingly more intense than usual Taekwoon found himself sitting up as best as he could reaching out to him unconsciously, but pulled his hand back at the last second just watching his back exit the tent. Before he could lay back down and drift into another slumber Hyuk came rushing back in, he had been about to tell Taekwoon something he forgot to earlier before everything went to hell when he gasped.

“What the actual fuck..? Taek.. you’re glowing..” Hyuk mumbled with his eyes wide

Taekwoon gave him a very confused look before he looked down at his body and sure enough he had a white looking aura outlining his whole body, a similar looking one to the one he had when he knocked that vampire unconscious.

“What is this..?” Taekwoon scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. He quickly looked at the bracelet and the charm was pressed into his skin the white light was radiating the brightest from that point so Taekwoon assumed it was coming from there again. He realized that he really didn’t feel that tired or lethargic anymore as he rubbed his eyes sitting up a little straighter. It was almost as if the bracelet was giving him strength. He took this as the perfect opportunity to finally tell Hyuk everything that had happened to him the day before.

            For some reason  after Taekwoon had told him about everything Hyuk didn’t seemed as shocked as he thought he would be, he had a blank almost nervous look on his face before he quickly changed it to one of surprised as he gently placed a hand on his friend’s wrist bringing it closer to his face to examine it.

            “What the hell Taek why didn’t you tell me sooner?!” Hyuk whined as he gently played with the now regular looking bracelet sitting at the edge of Taekwoon’s sleeping bag.

            “I tried multiple times but you were too busy!” Taekwoon shot back.

            “Does it come off..?” Hyuk asked but for some reason Taekwoon felt like Hyuk already knew the answer to that, but he just quickly shook off his suspicions of his friend as he shrugged.

            “I don’t know I haven’t tried”

Hyuk wasted no time in trying to pulled the bracelet of his wrist to no avail. It was like a magnet glued to his wrist and after 4 minutes of brute effort Hyuk gave up sighing.

            “It really doesn’t after all..” Hyuk mumbled before speaking up again. “Lets keep this between us okay? Don’t let any of the others know I feel like it will just cause more problems..”

            Taekwoon agreed

            “It’s just so strange I remember losing this bracelet a while ago round the same time I started getting attacked by and attracting Supernaturals on the regular I just don’t understand how it magically showed up, literally.”

            “Yeah its strange but honestly when has anything been normal in our life the last couple of years..”

            “You are right.. maybe this bracelet is the key or at least the key to my safety.” Taekwoon laughed to himself, but Hyuk just stiffened and laughed awkwardly. Taekwoon spoke up again changing the subject despite Hyuk’s slight odd behavior.

“Don’t you think they will notice somethings up, I don’t feel fully recovered but I don’t feel tired anymore and I’m pretty okay at the moment.. How are we going to explain my fast recovery..?” Taekwoon squinted at him.

            “That’s why we are just going to have you rest for the rest of the week till we head back to Seoul, I know you are feeling fine but just pretend so they don’t get suspicious, okay?” Hyuk gently patted his knee as he looked at him and Taekwoon groaned in response hitting his head back against his makeshift pillow as he nodded. He didn’t like the idea of being cooped up here for the rest of their adventure but it was better to lay low, he didn’t even know what was going on with himself yet so he didn’t want to involve anyone else into the situation. He was left to his own thoughts as Hyuk left the room.

 

Taekwoon awoke with a start, he hadn’t even realized he’d fallen asleep as he lazily rubbed his eyes again, so much for not feeling tired anymore. But he did have to admit compared to when the incident first happened and now he was feeling 20 times better and he knew it had something to do with his bracelet. He heard the zipper of his tent moving as his head whipped to the entry way the tension in his shoulders easing up when he realized it was just Wonshik. Woah since when did he start feeling comfortable around the vampire’s presence Taekwoon thought to himself. He thought Wonshik had come to taunt him as usual but he just came in with a plate of food and placed it beside him before silently retreating. Taekwoon called out to him pausing his retreating footsteps. When Taekwoon didn’t get a response, he spoke up again

“What are you my server now?” Taekwoon asked jokingly but to his surprise Taekwoon was met once again with silence as Wonshik quickly exited the room and Taekwoon furrowed his brows together as he stared at the empty space there Wonshik once was.

“What’s his problem..?” Taekwoon mumbled before taking a bite of the sandwich on his plate.

 

By the third day of “rest” Taekwoon was growing antsy and he was idly messing with his phone before Hyuk busted into his tent once more.

“Has there been a time since this trip started that you haven’t been running to me out of breath.” Takewoon spoke as he rolled his eyes.

“Well excuse me for checking up on my friend to make sure he’s okay!” Hyuk huffed

Taekwoon let out a scoffed as he smirked “You know I’m fine you big goof..”

“Yeah I just needed an excuse to get away for a second, its been a while since I dealt with so many Supernaturals and some of them are.. uhh a bit um much..” his voice got lower and lower by the end of his sentence that Taekwoon was straining to hear but he gave Hyuk a knowing smile.

“And by some you mean Hakyeon?” Taekwoon tilted his head

Hyuk’s face was a flame in an instant as he quickly denied the accusation “No! It’s just a lot to deal with right now! Wow rude Taek what about Wonshik, huh!? You guys were not discreet in the car!” Hyuk shot back as it was Taekwoon’s turn to become red as he quickly denied his situation as well.

“Absolutely not, none of it was my choice! I-” Taekwoon sighed as he rubbed his forehead ending his sentence there before looking up to see laughing Hyuk and in turn it brought a smile to his face before he was laughing as well. It was moments like this that Taekwoon realized how much Hyuk truly meant to him and he missed just laughing together with him without a care in the world.

 

It was finally the day they would be heading back from their trip. Hyuk felt like he had collected a good amount of information from the sight, enough to work with back at his magic shop when he had all his official materials. They hadn’t found anything big yet but Hyuk was doing his best, he was getting there slowly but surely, and Wonshik was willing to wait. For Taekwoon it was beautiful day because he could finally leave that wretched tent and go back home to a real bed and the smell of glorious coffee. They had finished packing up and were piling into the car, Hakyeon was the designated driver this time much to Hyuk’s relief. Taekwoon was expecting to be bothered by Wonshik in the back again but to his surprise he sat across from Hakyeon in the passenger’s seat as Hyuk sat with him instead in the middle, Jaehwan and Hongbin taking the back and he couldn’t hide the tiny prick of disappointment that filled his chest. It was very very tiny, but it was still there. He stared out of the window catching Wonshik’s reflection in it to see his gaze flickering to Taekwoon’s before quickly flickering away and Taekwoon was starting to think that the vampire really was ignoring him again and he couldn’t imagine what it was that Taekwoon had done to offend him.

The ride was pretty silent for the most part, Taekwoon had plugged his headphones in mid ride letting the music take him to Nirvana as he leaned his head against the window. He couldn’t help his gaze as it flickered over to the vampire seated diagonally to him again. They hadn’t made eye contact since Hakyeon started driving and for some reason now that Taekwoon wasn’t Wonshik’s main attraction he found himself missing the attention and almost as if on cue Wonshik’s eyes flashed towards his startling Taekwoon so bad he flushed at being caught and ripped his eyes toward the window once again. What was this man doing to him really.

When they had finally arrived back in Seoul everyone parted ways Wonshik telling Hyuk that they were going to go scout the nearby areas again and would be back as soon as Hyuk let them know about any progress. Hyuk had told Taekwoon to lay low with everything that was going on with him, he really didn’t want Taekwoon in another life-threatening situation. Taekwoon agreed, he had work the next morning and usually would be more excited than anything to bask in the aroma of his favorite drink but everything that had happened lately just caused him more stress than anything and the thing that seemed to be getting to him the most was that big, cold vampire standing not even a couple feet away from him who was acting like he did when they first met, like Taekwoon had some sort of disease, but isn’t this what Taekwoon wanted in the first place to not be bothered by him? That’s what Taekwoon kept telling himself as he made his way back home to his warm bed trying his best to get some peaceful shut eye.                  

When he woke up the next morning he was groggy to say the least but happy to be back in his own bed for a change. He got ready for work and sent Hyuk a quick text saying he had work all day today and would most likely be too tired to visit him afterwards. As he began his usual shift he could never deny the feeling of being surrounded by the café atmosphere and the delicious lattes he made. It felt like home again and he smiled to himself. He was having a good and productive day so far being able to forget everything that had been going on recently until he walked through the door. Wonshik was wearing his usual dark attire and Taekwoon was starting to realize no matter how casual he dressed he still looked so damn good and Taekwoon hated him for it. Instead of taking his order with Taekwoon which is what a normal costumer would have done he went out of his way to get his order from Luna who was already handling 4 tables, but was suddenly more than happy to take his order. Taekwoon scoffed, the whole time Wonshik waited for his drink he didn’t acknowledge Taekwoon once, it was like they were back to square one, and frankly Taekwoon hated it. As Wonshik was leaving with his coffee Taekwoon, once again, had enough. He told Luna he was going on his break to which she just gave a small nod with wide confused eyes as she watched him stomp after the costumer. When he got outside he looked round only to find that he was nowhere to be seen; he walked a little ways down the sidewalk only to let out a startled scream as Wonshik appeared right in front of him.

“Jesus Christ Wonshik!” Taekwoon had placed a hand over his heart that had just jumped out of his chest in fright.

“Why are you following me..that’s stalking.” Wonshik’s tone was mocking as he spoke the word and Taekwoon’s eyes narrowed

“I am not stalking you, you giant oaf you have been acting strange since the trip and I wanted to know what your problem is.”

“I don’t have a problem.” Wonshik made a move to turn around signaling that this conversation was over, but Taekwoon was having none of that.

“What the hell is wrong with you Wonshik..!? Do you have some kind of bipolar disorder where-” Taekwoon was cut off as he yelped out loud again, a very loud growl had ripped from Wonshik’s throat as he banged his fist against a nearby brick wall so hard the brick beneath crumpled leaving dust particles in its wake tumbling down. Taekwoon couldn’t hide the actual fear in his eyes as he pressed himself so close to the wall he thought he would become one with it.

“It’s your fault..” Wonshik was trying his very best to keep his voice level as he spoke.

“My fault..!? Are you serious right now..!?” Taekwoon crossed his arm as he stood up taller, forget his fear, this was complete bullshit. After everything that has been going on, Wonshik had the nerve to blame him. “I haven’t done a single thing! If anything it’s your fault I got into this mess and I was put in danger I could have died because of you!” As soon as the words left his mouth Taekwoon knew it wasn’t what he had meant to say. The guilt that flashed across Wonshik’s features had Taekwoon’s heart aching slightly. It wasn’t Wonshik’s fault it was another unfortunate accident and Wonshik had done his best to save him, but the damage was done. Wonshik tensed slightly as he tightened his hand into a fist silent for just a moment before whispering. “You’re right..”

Taekwoon stuttered trying to get the words out fast enough “Wait! I-I didn’t mean that.. I-”

“It really is too dangerous for you to be around me and yet..” Wonshik continued to mummer as the fist he had made against the brick wall flattened and his palm was resting against it he stepped closer and Taekwoon held his breath as Wonshik’s head leaned over his forehead making contact with Taekwoon’s shoulder. Taekwoon could feel the tip of Wonshik’s nose running along his collarbone and his lips moved to grazed the bite wound that hadn’t fully healed yet. Wonshik had a sharp intake of breath and Taekwoon realized after a few moments that Wonshik was sniffing him.

“Why are you so intoxicating...? I’ve never had so much trouble before..”

“Wonshik.. you’re not making any sense..what are you-“ Taekwoon spoke trying to hold his voice together even though his heart was hammering in his chest.

“You..! You’re scent.. It’s like I can’t even control myself..” Wonshik practically growled very conflicted.

Taekwoon was speechless he didn’t really know how to respond not that he really focused on forming a response as Wonshik’s lips trailed a path up to the indent just behind his ear a soft whimper a shudder escaping Taekwoon and the low groan that came from Wonshik’s chest indicated that he quite liked the reaction he pulled from him as his lips continued to explore the expansion of Taekwoon’s exposed neck. Taekwoon knew he shouldn’t but he felt proud it was almost as if Taekwoon had the same effect on Wonshik as Wonshik did to him. But the real question was still why, why did they have this pull towards each other?

At this point Taekwoon was trembling and he was pretty sure Wonshik could just spend the whole day sniffing away at his neck and he wouldn’t complain. But when Wonshik’s lips lightly bit his ear the noise that left his lips was definitely not meant for the public, and he didn’t know when his hands had gotten there but they were gripping the front of Wonshik’s shirt with such intensity the shirt was beginning to form wrinkles. Taekwoon didn’t even care that they were still in public, against a brick wall, by his parent’s coffee shop, Wonshik was just as intoxicating to Taekwoon as he was to Wonshik. When Wonshik pulled back from his neck Taekwoon wrapped his arms around his neck keeping Wonshik in very close proximity, the needy look in his eyes causing Wonshik to give that devilish smirk as he leaned in close once again just like all the other times before teasing Taekwoon’s lips with his own and Taekwoon again found himself leaning in and this time Wonshik didn’t pull back much to Taekwoon’s delight. When their lips met Taekwoon couldn’t hold in the pleasured sigh that slipped past his lips. It caused his cheeks to go red from the embarrassing sound, but it only egged Wonshik on as he deepened the kiss, tongue easily parting Taekwoon’s willing lips as it mingled with his own. Taekwoon’s hands pushed themselves into Wonshik’s hair pulling it slightly which made a groan release from Wonshik’s lips the sound sending another shiver down Taekwoon’s spine. When Wonshik finally pulled back Taekwoon was panting his face flushed. The kiss was everything Taekwoon wanted and more. His hands still clung to the vampire’s hair as the latter’s hands rested comfortably on Taekwoon’s slim waist. Fuck whatever game Taekwoon had originally thought Wonshik was playing with him he could care less right now all he wanted was Wonshik’s lips on his again and from the dark look that blazed in Wonshik’s eyes Taekwoon knew he wanted it too. In this moment Taekwoon didn’t feel like Wonshik’s next meal like he had thought before, he felt like his prized possession and Taekwoon didn’t even know how he was supposed feel about that thought.

            “If you keep it up I’m really not going to be able to hold myself back” Wonshik’s voice had become raspy and somehow even deeper than it already was and Wonshik’s words had heat pooling right near his groin. He would never say it out loud but he didn’t mind the idea of a hot and bothered Wonshik, as a matter of fact this was the closest Taekwoon has seen Wonshik in a state other than his usual composed self and it brought a small victory smile to his lips.

They were pulled from their moment as Taekwoon’s phone vibrated in his back pocket letting out a shrill sounding ringtone. He pulled it out of his back pocket reading the caller id and he could see it was Luna calling him and he bit his lip; playtime was over. He sighed he couldn’t even hide the disappointment in his tone as he spoke.

            “Break time is up, I have to go back to work..” As Taekwoon spoke he didn’t even realize that his voice had come out so soft either. If there was ever a time he dreaded going to work it was in this moment.

“You are going to drive me crazy..” Wonshik mumbled and Taekwoon couldn’t agree more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a lot to take in, lol, sorry for all the gruesome violence but I warned ya, also sorry for ending it like that lol I’m rood I know. There’s juicy stuff coming next chapter. I’ll be focusing a lot more on just Taek and Wonshik because this is wontaek centered after all, but if you want more of the other pairing just let me know and I will be happy to incorporate more or even make a little small side chapter for them! AGAIN sowwie for the delay :(((, but hope you like it and more coming VERY soon (by Monday hopefully so I can catchup and keep the weekly Sunday upload thing going)!~ :D Love y’all baiiii~
> 
> Follow me on twitter to see my curiouscat and just all thing related to VIXX c: @StarlightMyLife
> 
> \- St★rlightMyLife


	5. The Frustration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Foreplay, Cursing (A little angsty)

Taekwoon had never been more flushed during a shift in his life. Luna watched him speed walk back into the café his face an unhealthy shade of red and he scooted right past her to the back his ultimate goal the bathroom while the surprised look never left her face. As soon as he got to the bathroom he splashed cold water on his face willing the image of Wonshik’s heated gaze out of his mind, but the feeling of the vampire’s lips against his own was still their no matter how much water he covered his face with. He stared at himself in the mirror the blush clear on his still flushed cheeks and he wondered when did he even start liking the cocky vampire. Did he even like him..? He definitely liked when Wonshik kissed him and to his dismay he couldn’t deny that he never wanted it to end, he wanted more and that just brought the flame back to his cheeks has he ducked his head in shame. There was definitely something else there too even from the first time he met Wonshik he felt it this pull in his chest he couldn’t explain it. He was no closer to understanding anything than he was in the beginning; he let out a frustrated huff before a loud knock came to the bathroom door startling him.

“Taekwooon! You have been in there for like 5 minutes! I don’t know at kind of inner turmoil you had during your break but I need help out here!” Luna practically screamed and Taekwoon quickly bolted out of the bathroom mumbling an apology and composing himself before resuming the rest of his shift the kiss settling in the back of his mind for now.

His shift seemed to have lasted a lifetime when he finally locked the doors to the café. As he made his way back to this apartment having been distracted by work his thoughts now brought themselves back to the kiss until he suddenly felt a cold chill he frowned as he looked around at his surrounding, nothing appeared out of the ordinary but he still just felt..uneasy. As he continued walking his bracelet started faintly glowing and he stared at it the chilling feeling never leaving his body as he quickened his pace. Something was off he could feel it in his bones but he had no time to think about it as he finally reached his apartment door and the grip he had on the door knob was so strong it turned his knuckles white as he looked around himself one more time his bracelet was still glowing and he didn’t know what the hell that meant he was so on edge when he opened the door and flicked on the lights only to find something on his couch he screamed from fright until he realized it wasn’t a something it was someone and that someone was Wonshik lounging on HIS couch. He didn’t even realize that his bracelet stopped buzzing and glowing settling comfortably on his wrist.  

“Why do you always seem to scream in my presence?” Wonshik’s voice was calm and deep as he lounged on Taekwoon’s couch as if he owned the place and Taekwoon had to hold back a scoff although his hands were slightly shaking.

“Oh I don’t know maybe because you always seem to appear out of nowhere and scare the crap out of me!”

Wonshik shrugged his shoulders “Maybe you are just too out of tune with the things around you.” Wonshik knew it wasn’t true it was because he always masked his presence as a vampire but he loved getting a rise out of Taekwoon and oh did he know how to do it well.

Taekwoon couldn’t hold back his scoff this time ignoring his comment as he spoke again “How the hell did you even get into my apartment?!” He raised his hands up in the air exasperated his eyes had flickered over to his wrist only to see the glowing had stopped and he hadn’t even noticed when.

Wonshik shrugged his simple reply, “I’m a supernatural being.”

“That doesn’t give you the right to invade my private home.”

“I wasn’t invading, you gave me permission a while ago”

Taekwoon walked up to him standing over him as he yelled “When the hell did I ever give you permission?! Do you just love to follow me around and bother me or something!?”

The next thing Taekwoon registered after his outrage was and arm firmly wrapping around his waist has he yelped out loud being planted straight into Wonshik’s lap as he straddled him knees on either side of the vampire’s hips.

“And, what if I do?” Wonshik stated simply as he cocked his head to the side in question daring Taekwoon to answer. Taekwoon tried his best to remove himself from Wonshik’s lap but the firm grip around his waist locked him in place, he was speechless as he lips moved but nothing came out the pink hue running up his cheeks and down his neck. He wasn’t expecting that answer from him so instead of answering he spoke in defiance.

“L-Let go..!” His hands were pressed against the vampire’s chest which he noticed was very firm he could easily feel it through the thin material of the vampire’s shirt and he quickly pushed both the thought and his hand away.

“No.” Wonshik said simply and Taekwoon was speechless at the audacity of it.

“Excuse me-“ Taekwoon didn’t get a chance to finish his reply before Wonshik’s lips were on his and Taekwoon didn’t even protest, when Wonshik was involved when did he truly ever protest? It was not a chaste kiss it was heated and passionate and it had Taekwoon’s mind reeling as he returned it. His lips somehow still barely able to keep with Wonshik’s languid movements. Wonshik’s hand moved to the middle of his back pressing him closer as Taekwoon’s hands instinctively went around his neck. Just like the last time their lips met Taekwoon never wanted the moment to end as his lips met Wonshik’s over and over. At some point Wonshik’s hand at snuck under the fabric of Taekwoon’s shirt as it tentatively ran up along his spine and Taekwoon visibly shuddered letting out a soft moan into the vampire’s mouth and he used that opportunity to sneak his tongue into Taekwoon’s mouth to which Taekwoon only eagerly continued to kiss him with such fervor by the time Wonshik pulled away Taekwoon was breathless and basically panting the look on Taekwoon’s face causing Wonshik to smirk, eyes slightly glazed over face flushed while Wonshik only had those lust filled eyes staring back at him looking almost unaffected, almost. Taekwoon was on cloud 9 just from a kiss and it baffled him how Wonshik could still look so composed and devilishly handsome through it all.

“You know you are so much better like this, quiet and wanting more…maybe it’s one of the reasons I can’t seem to get enough..” Wonshik murmured but he knew there was something else there he knew that wasn’t the only reason. He brought his hand under Taekwoon’s chin forcing him to look up and meet his gaze, he was so lost in the kiss in Wonshik in general he didn’t even bother to fight back to that comment but when Wonshik spoke the second half Taekwoon couldn’t help his heart as it picked up speed thumping wildly in his chest.

“Now, should we pick up where we left off?” Wonshik smiled his hands beginning to roam Taekwoon’s sides making him let out another shudder as he bit his lip wanting Wonshik to kiss him again as he leaned in closer. But, of course, Wonshik never really gave him what he wanted, always teasing him. Instead of leaning forward to meet Taekwoon’s lips like Taekwoon wanted him too he slyly kissed down his jaw his hands continuing to roam his sides as his fingers traced every crevice of his upper body. Taekwoon thought vampires were naturally cold beings but every place Wonshik touched left him feeling hot as he arched his back slightly, he buried his face into his shoulder for support, but truthfully from embarrassment. Even through the fog of pleasure Taekwoon began thinking he should really stop, he barely even knew this vampire and yet he felt like he had known him forever and all he wanted was to be surrounded by his presence. He felt crazy, ever since meeting him that’s how he felt. He couldn’t put logical reasoning to the way he felt around Wonshik and yet whenever he was touching him like this it didn’t matter but when Wonshik nose brushed the expansion of Taekwoon’s neck eyes flashing aquamarine blue he tensed his reaction instinctual as he winced his bracelet shining and suddenly Wonshik let out a slight yelp staring down at his chest incredulously. There was nothing there no evidence of anything it was just like an intense sudden pinch of pain almost like it had been a warning and then the bracelet was suddenly back to being a limp piece of jewelry. Taekwoon gasped and was about to apologize before Wonshik spoke up

“What was that… who are you really Taekwoon..” It didn’t really sound like a question directed at him in particular and Taekwoon barely heard him when he spoke. He didn’t know what Wonshik was talking about, he was himself, he didn’t even know how to answer. Wonshik quickly composed him speaking again and changing the subject completely.

            “I don’t know it has happened before I don’t know…, I don’t understand…”

Taekwoon still had so many things running through his head he was fumbling with his words all he knew really was that when every he felt like he was in danger the bracelet reacted.

“Why..were you?” Taekwoon could barely finish but Wonshik seemed to understand because he answered.

“I just hate seeing that ugly mark on you…I wasn’t going to I swear I just couldn’t help it your scent is just truly intoxicating” Wonshik replied and Taekwoon’s shoulders visibly sagged as he heard the response. He shouldn’t have been expecting much from his answer his subconscious had been hoping for a different answer, his cheeks burning from the fact that he was expecting something, and he quickly sat up scrambling out of Wonshik’s lap, Wonshik sat slightly a little stunned for a couple of seconds before he stood up as well. But before he could say anything he could hear soft whimpers his head snapped up and in front of him was Taekwoon trying to hold back his tears as he bowed his head hiding his face in his hands emabressed he didn’t even know why he was crying. Wonshik stood stunned once again not knowing how to react before he remembered

            Wonshik had been taking a walk it was pretty late but Hakyeon had been talking his ear off about his last meal and how great it was and he just didn’t really feel like hearing vivid descriptions about his sex life. He was passing the park when he suddenly heard loud whaling and he should have just kept walking he really should have- but he could his body physically wouldn’t let him. He walked towards the direction of it only to find a young middle schooler sitting on the ground sobbing at the bleeding fingers he cut.

“Waaaaah..!!” he was so loud Wonshik want to just stuff a sock in his mouth, why was he even here..

            “Uhh.. Please stop crying..” Wonshik tried gently kneeling down in front of the kid and that didn’t help in the least the kid look up his big brown orbs staring up at him before he cried even harder.

            “Okay well that’s not gonna work..” Wonshik sighed before gently coaxing him by asking a question “Where are your parents or whatever?”

            This time the boy got a little quieter after being asked a question reduced to sniffling “I was mad so I ran away..” he avoided eye contact and kept staring at his hurt finger

            Wonshik honestly didn’t know why he was bothering with this kid but despite himself he gently took the kid’s wrist and surprisingly the kid didn’t struggle he just shivered slightly staring up at Wonshik with those big brown eyes again and before Wonshik knew what he was doing he was licking his fingers clean and the kid was staring in awe when he was done the wound had healed itself and the kid gasped.

            “You are a Supernatural!! My grandpa always told me they were bad..” He stared up at Wonshik with a small smile on his face “But you don’t look very scary at all”

            Wonshik was in shock that blood… that blood he needed it and suddenly nothing else really mattered except for this small child in front of him he couldn’t believe this. Did he just imprint on a 12 year old..

            “Mr. Vampire what is your name? Let’s be friends!” the kid smiled reaching out to Wonshik pulling his sleeve and the kid realized he had a beautiful angel tattoo big and visible on his left arm but then the vampire was pulling shaking his head and stepped back not willing to accept this he would avoid it at all costs this wasn’t how it was supposed to be and he could never love a human..

            “No your grandfather is right you should stay away it’s not safe..” And with that Wonshik was gone leaving the kid alone again.

“Fuck…” Wonshik murmured “It’s you..” Taekwoon couldn’t pinpoint the look in Wonshik’s eye it almost looked like fondness, but he thought it wasn’t likely but there was definitely something else in his gaze almost as if Wonshik knew things that Taekwoon didn’t.

            “What do you mean it’s me what are you talking about” Taekwoon murmured back. Taekwoon never got a response the only response he got was the sound of his apartment door closing as he was left alone and somehow it all felt too familiar as he wiped the remaining tears from his eyes.

            Wonshik stood outside Taekwoon’s apartment door staring off into the distance as he cursed under his breath, he thought it was avoidable he thought he could get out of this and yet it came back for him and the pull was stronger than ever. He spent weeks after that watching over the kid from afar unable to help himself but the day he left Soeul he never saw him again and it was for the better. Why did the world just want to see him burn..?

Hyuk was stumped at the moment for answers on The Unknown, he thought he had been getting places but clearly nothing was working and he had gotten so frustrated he had shattered one of his glass bottles. It was then he decided it was time to get some fresh air and clear his mind because this was just not like him. His thoughts were brought back to the past back when Taekwoon and him were still so young and didn’t have a care in the world back when Taekwoon’s grandfather was still alive.

It was such a beautiful day, they had been spending the day at Taekwoon’s grandparent’s house, they were like Hyuk’s second family at this point.

“Ow! Taekwoon just because you lost doesn’t mean you have to hit me!” Hyuk pouted as 15 year old Taekwoon’s childish thirst for competition reared its ugly head.

“You cheated!” Taekwoon yelled stomping his feet

“I did not!” Hyuk groaned

“Boys boys! Why don’t we take a break from the games dinner is ready!” Taekwoon’s grandfather had come to end the quarrelling to Hyuk’s relief. If there is one thing Taekwoon loved more than winning it was food, he smiled happily as he ran off to the kitchen Hyuk following close behind until he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder and he turned to look up at Taekwoon’s grandfather.

“What’s up grandpa?” Hyuk knew they weren’t related but they had known each other for long enough that it felt like it.

“You haven’t seen.. Taek around any Supernaturals lately besides you right? Specifically vampires..?” his grandfather asked warily

Hyuk was confused scrunching his eyebrows together as he replied “No not lately, oh wait there was one! He was a bit tall with black hair and dark clothing he didn’t really approach us, but I noticed him watching him from afar. I never really noticed his face or anything he was too far away but he watches over us sometimes!” Hyuk smiled but it soon vanished as a look of anger crossed the older man’s features and he couldn’t understand why, Supernaturals all lived in peace with humans, so when Taekwoon’s grandfather turned around angry and red faced stomping off to his lab room he titled his head but decided not to dwell on it as he shrugged and followed Taekwoon tackling him at the table as they laughed and ate together.

Soon after that he made Taekwoon wear that bracelet, but then 5 years after that Taekwoon’s grandfather passed away and it broke both Hyuk and Taekwoon’s hearts. Taekwoon had lost the bracelet one day after taking it off because it reminded him too much of his grandfather. Hyuk will never forget the promise he made Taekwoon’s grandfather and the sacred Aurumra that Taekwoon’s grandfather left for him to keep safe, god knows how he got his hands on it. Taekwoon’s grandfather although human was undoubtedly a genius in terms of the Supernatural world. Hyuk looked up to him so much he would sometimes watch him from his lab until Taekwoon’s grandfather began working on something more serious and he wasn’t allowed to watch anymore. He knew it was something big but he never found out. The only instructions left to him from Grandfather Jung was that Taekwoon was special and needed to be protected, that bracelet was mean to protect him but Hyuk was still his guardian, and most importantly never let Taekwoon find out about the necklace or else he would be put in danger as well so Hyuk listened of course. He didn’t even know where he had been walking lost in his thoughts because he ended up on an empty street passing by an alleyway when he heard some suspicious sounds to say the least coming from it. He turned his head and boy did he regret it, he could make out two figures one pressed up against the wall head tilted back against it obviously in his own world of pleasure as the male in front of him kissed him like he would die if he didn’t.

“Wait a minute..” Hyuk whispered as he stepped closer and he should have just sped away while he could because the male that wasn’t against the wall’s head snapped towards him eyes glowing purple and Hyuk realized it was Hakyeon and boy did Hyuk now look mortified, Hakyeon had whispered something in the male’s ear and he just nodded walking off in an almost drunk like fashion like he hadn’t just been sucking face with an incubus minutes ago. Hakyeon looking completely unaffected as always sauntered over in Hyuk’s direction and Hyuk wanted to run like a scared bunny but his feet were rooted in place locked in Hakyeon’s gaze.

“Oh look who it is!~ You have been ignoring me lately.. Did you miss me that much you had to come see me while I was feeding?” Hakyeon practically cooed and Hyuk tried to look anywhere but in Hakyeon’s direction finally settling on the concrete.

“No answer? You know that’s not very nice Hyukkie, I’m only joking with you” Hakyeon chuckled and gently patted his cheek. Hyuk would have found the gesture endearing had it not been coming from Hakyeon. He still felt awkward around the mail and couldn’t really place how he felt.

“I..I was just taking a walk I didn’t mean to ruin your…meal.” Hyuk spit out the last words like they left a bitter taste in his mouth surprising himself in the bitterness of his own tone and Hakyeon as well his eyes widening only a fraction before giving him that charming smile stepping closer and stroking his cheek with his thumb.

            “You are just so precious..~ What are you doing all the way out here?” Hakyeon smiled gently and Hyuk suddenly felt like a little kid.

“I just came to get some fresh air I have had.. a lot on my mind lately..” Hyuk finally let himself look vulnerable shoulders sagging he felt like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He was sad, frustrated, and tired and the whole reason for his walk was to let it out. Hakyeon could immediately tell and his face softened turning from playful to caring as he pulled Hyuk into a gentle but warm and tight hug much to Hyuk’s surprise. Hyuk hesitated at first still in disbelief before he lightly returned the hug leaning into it. Hakyeon had begun gently stroking his hair and Hyuk couldn’t deny it felt very soothing he could feel his whole body beginning to lean into the support of Hakyeon’s embrace, the stress he had built up slowly evaporating out his body as he lent his head on the incubus’s shoulder. He had been so relaxed he hadn’t even noticed that Hakyeon had been speaking.

“Hyuk?” Hakyeon called again.

Hyuk had murmured out a small “hmm” too relaxed to form words just yet and Hakyeon let out a soft chuckle and Hyuk couldn’t help but think how beautifully Hakyeon sounded when he laughed.

“I asked you why are you feeling so frustrated? You don’t have to tell me of course.” Hakyeon seemed like a totally different person it was like his playful mode was turned off and his motherly instincts turned on. Hyuk realized he was still leaning against him and he quickly stood up straight trying to quell his rosy cheeks as he replied hesitantly.

“It’s just.. there’s a lot going on lately and I feel like I am getting no where..” Hyuk admitted honestly.

Hakyeon nodded knowingly hand still in his hair as he stroked the top of his head in a soothing gesture again even though the male was slightly taller than the incubus he still found him unbearably cute like a lost pup. “I know it feels like you aren’t getting anywhere but no one is expecting results in just a couple of days, we have been on the search for months and we have found close to nothing.. Since you came along we have made more progress than we ever have. I know some of us are a little more rough around the edges and hard to deal with, but don’t mind them they will come around, just take your time and take as much as you need, don’t stress yourself over it”

Hakyeon’s words were so gentle Hyuk could fell tears pricking the corners of his eyes but never falling. “What if I can’t find an answer either..” Hyuk mumbled.

“I know you can do it we believe in you Hyuk don’t doubt yourself” Hyuk was nodding at Hakyeon’s words grateful for them, and then Hakyeon left a gentle kiss on Hyuk’s temple and Hyuk stared at him wide-eyed to which Hakyeon just returned with a playful smile before the conversation was over and they were walking back to Hyuk’s place Hakyeon waving goodbye at the door and as soon as Hyuk got inside he face planted on his bed. He felt like he had seen a softer side of Hakyeon today. He was so kind and understanding, almost like he really cared about Hyuk compared to his playful more incubus-like side. It made butterflies invade his stomach as his red cheeks were pushed in his pillow letting out an exasperated groan. How can the same person have such two different contrasting sides?! But with Hakyeon’s advice did feel a lot better he thought smiling to himself as he hugged his pillow to his chest.

 

 

It was the middle of the night and Taekwoon was still losing sleep because of him. Still having his own little battle in his head as he laid down tucked into his sheets like a burrito, not only did he have that to deal with but his stupid weird ass bracelet acted strange today. He quickly reached for his phone on the bedside table to dial the one person he could trust with his life.

“What’s up Taek?” Taekwoon always wondered how Hyuk’s voice could always sound so full of life and chipper even in late hours of the day.

“Hyuk…I’m having a mid life crisis..” Taekwoon sighed sounding exasperated through the phone.

“Did I ever tell you how extremely dramatic you are Jung Taekwoon?” Hyuk spoke amusement clear in his tone.

“But I am being serious here! I.. need some advice” Taekwoon turned on his side his blanket burrito suddenly feeling a bit suffocating.

He could hear Hyuk chuckling before he replied “Alright then, shoot!”

“So in a hypothetical situation let’s say I liked someone right?-”

“WOAH, Taek’s got a CRUSH!? When did this happen!?”

“Shh! I said hypothetically! Let me finish speaking! Anyway so let’s say that but the person is not.. human and I also wasn’t sure if I liked them? But the non-human person tried to make advances towards me.. and whenever they were away I felt this tugging in my chest..its hard to explain its more like I feel like I have to be with him and if I am not it’s almost…painful? what should I do?”

“Why is this hypothetical situation so damn specific? Also what do you mean by advances?” Hyuk couldn’t contain his surprise and laughter.

“Oh just shut it.. and I mean like kissing..and stuff..” Taekwoon’s voice only grew softer as he spoke

“And, in this hypothetical situation of course, did you enjoy it?”

“Yes..” Taekwoon’s voice was so small at this point he wasn’t even sure if Hyuk could truly hear him but he did.

“Then…what’s the problem?? You obviously like them, HYPOTHETICALLY of course..” Hyuk snickered and Taekwoon wanted to slap him through the phone the red hue returning to his face in embarrassment.

“But what about the fact that he is not human! He’s a supernatural!”

“What does that matter? You can’t help who you love Taek, no one is judging you it doesn’t matter in the end. He could even be your destined one at least in the Supernatual world everyone has their “destined one” ” He could tell Hyuk was smiling again and he began to think that Hyuk wasn’t wrong but Hyuk was too casual about it all.

“Since when did you become king of romantic advice..? And what the hell is destined one..” Taekwoon inquired suspiciously.

Hyuk hesitated and Taekwoon could tell before he responded ”I’m not! I‘m just saying it wouldn’t matter! And destined one is a thing in the Supernatural world its when a supernatural imprints on another supernatural and they become..like linked or imprint on one another? It’s a special bond between two people but I doubt that’s what it is I was just joking it’s almost impossible between supernatural and human!”

“Wow that sounds so intimate..” Taekwoon mumbled. It sounded like something that linked two people down to their soul he was almost jealous he kind of wish he could have one too, but Sanghyuk was right there is no way it could have happened between him and Wonshik.

“Yea its really special, but besides that I hope to meet this mysterious man of yours!” Hyuk laughed

“I told you its hypothetically you Oaf!!” Taekwoon whined through the phone and he could hear Hyuk’s cackling through the other end.

Before Taekwoon could forget he decided to change the topic to something a little more serious telling Hyuk about his recent glowing bracelet.

“Glowing..? Just randomly in the street while walking home? Do you think maybe it reacted to Wonshik? I swear our lives are getting more fucked up as the days go by” Hyuk sighed rubbing his temple and Taekwoon was quick to agree with him and nodding through the phone. It could very well be that it reacts to supernaturals. He was kind of hoping Hyuk would have at least some sort of clue but it sounded as if he was just as stumped as Taekwoon. It was over the phone so he couldn’t even tell if Hyuk was hiding something from him like last time when he talked about it and Hyuk’s voice wavered almost nervous hands ticking nervously, but there was nothing this time. Why did he feel like everyone knew something he didn’t lately.. He decided to leave it at that for now bidding Hyuk a goodnight it was late and he was just happy to have a heart to heart. It was nice to finally talk everything out and catch up with his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn’t much plot, but it’s not a filler! There is definitely so important stuff in this chapter so read with your eyes open, lol that doesn’t even make sense of course you would read with them open. ANYWAYS, I know I am a dirty liar when it comes to updating so I am just gonna stop giving a time frame just know I WILL BE BACK!~ Please leave comments and let me know what you guys think, what you guys are looking forward to, any predictions, I wanna know them all! ^^ Love y’all!~
> 
> Follow me on twitter to see my curiouscat and just all thing related to VIXX c: @StarlightMyLife
> 
> \- St★rlightMyLife


	6. The Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Cursing, Angsty

Wonshik had been wracking his brains for days now. This wasn’t physically possible. Destined Ones only happened between Supernaturals so how the fuck had he been linked to a human. He thought he could get rid of it over time but after meeting Taekwoon again nothing changed he just grew up and the pull just became that much more unbearable after being denied continuously. This beautiful exquisite human, his Destined One..no he wasn’t his at all they hadn’t consummated anything.. and yet all he wanted to do was just that because of the stupid pull. He thought to himself he had already kissed him why was this such a big deal.. he already knew the answer to that question. What was he gonna do.. and on top of that what the fuck was going on with that bracelet of his.. it literally shocked the shit out of him when he had almost made the mistake of feeding from Taekwoon. He shivered at memory he can’t believe he almost lost it never since he was a newborn had he felt that thirst. For the first time in his life he hated being a vampire.. Well not exactly but he hated that where ever he went he just brought danger around him and after 400 years of the same thing its starts to wear you down a bit. He thought about continuing to ignore the whole Destined One situation but clearly that wasn’t working at all and in the end it would cause him more pain. He needed to talk. He needed to talk to the one person he could trust with his life, maybe this would help him with his decision.

            “So what your telling me is… you imprinted on a human and he’s your Destined One..? Wonshik.. I care about you I really do but you know that is not possible at all. Like its literally unheard of. That is something that only happens between two Supernaturals.”

            “Well I wouldn’t be coming to you like this if I didn’t already know that now would I genius…I know it doesn’t make any sense but this is it I am sure of it.. It’s like this desire to constantly be around him its maddening and I remember. It’s definitely him from 11 years ago I just can’t believe I didn’t realize it sooner I am becoming too soft..” Wonshik scoffed as he ran a nervous hand through his hair for the nth time that day.

            “It’s not called being soft it’s called having feelings and compassion..you know it looks good on you” Hakyeon smirked as Wonshik shot him a glare. “Also can we  just talk about how you literally imprinted on a 12 year old boy…” Hakyeon raised an eyebrow as Wonshik just groaned sighing into hands as he gave Hakyeon another glare between his hands.

            “I didn’t come here for you to ridicule me you know that imprinting cannot be helped it just happens.. I obviously wasn’t trying to imprint on a little kid back then”

            “Yeah yeah I know you big brooding baby I am was just messing with you, but you obviously know that answer there is no use in rejecting your Destined One. You can’t. Still the question lies that there is something going on here. What if Taekwoon is not what we think- Ah!” Hakyeon sat up straighter as he clapped his hands together “Wonshik! Remember when he was bitten the night we went camping out to search for clues?”

            Wonshik just gave a short nod not catching on yet.

“That vampire that bit him he said something but you had to go and kill him before we even got a chance to pull and info him”

“You really expect me to have spared his life when he-” Wonshik practically growled before Hakyeon placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Calm down lover boy. Hear me out, when he spoke he had said something like he had never tasted anything like Taekwoon that he was something but he didn’t say what.. Maybe there is something going on…” Hakyeon explained Wonshik couldn’t help but bare his teeth as he remembered the vivid image of the vampire sucking Taekwoon dry but Hakyeon did have a point. It was such a small thing though that he didn’t think it was worth looking into.

“But I mean his blood just could be one of a kind you know those kind of humans? I remember when I tasted it..it was like nothing I have ever tasted before in my life..It was-” Wonshik let his eyes slide closed at the memory.

“It’s always gonna be different for you Wonshik.. he is your Destined One..” Hakyeon sighed. And to that Wonshik just grumbled and sighed. Maybe coming back to Seoul was a mistake nothing was making sense for anyone anymore…

 

 

Ever since Wonshik just up and left some nights ago (Taekwoon stopped counting after the 4th night) Taekwoon felt drained to say the least, well maybe drained wasn’t the right word it was more like he was missing big piece of himself and the person that had it prisoner was none other than Kim Wonshik. He hated it so much, he hated this constant pull he didn’t know how else to describe it, his bracelet could do so many things and yet it couldn’t help him in this dire time of need he frowned as he shook his wrist staring at it and it glowed back at him slightly almost sadly. He was starting to become fond of the little thing he didn’t realize how much he had missed it until he had it back. He thought back to his grandfather and how much he had despised Supernaturals specifically vampires and he knew that no matter how hard he tried Taekwoon could never feel the same even when the look of frightened disappointment crossed over his grandfather’s features deep down he always knew he could never keep his promise to his grandfather of never meeting a vampire again because right now that’s all he wanted to do...

But, he couldn’t just keep moping around all day and it was almost time for his night shift at the coffee shop so he got ready and headed over. Nothing could soothe his soul better than being surrounded by the sweet smell of freshly brewed coffee. Half way through his shift he was finally able to take his break and boy did he need it that café was the busiest it had ever been and as he sat down in the only free booth in the coffee shop he let out an audible sigh before there was a small cough and he looked up to see a young looking girl asking if she could sit and of course he said yes it was the only free booth in the café and he would have to get up soon anyway. He was going to leave as soon as she sat down but she wanted to chat and Taekwoon couldn’t understand why with him of all people but he wasn’t going to turn her down that would just be rude and it was actually nice to just have a normal conversation with a human for once, it had been a while.

Wonshik and Hakyeon had been taking a walk and of course Wonshik ended up at Taekwoon’s coffee shop again because why would his body bring him anywhere else.. he tried his best to mask his presence so he wouldn’t be sensed by Taekwoon he knew that they hadn’t officially imprinted  or bonded to each other but the link was still there and it was better to be safe than embarrassed. He didn’t want to embarrass himself thinking he was just following him around because that was definitely not the case. As he stared through the window from across the street Wonshik was graced with Taekwoon’s dazzling smile even from far away it still looked radiant and the warmth filled his chest immediately it was like an instinctive reaction to Taekwoon’s happiness but when he saw who was bringing that smile it left a pang of jealously. He really shouldn’t be jealous of anyone he had no right to be they were not together whether they were meant to be or not they weren’t but for some reason the longer he stared at Taekwoon laughing with some human girl the more it hurt and it took him all his effort to rip his eyes away. He was really getting too soft and it was as if Hakyeon could read his mind because he placed a hand on his hip and sighed. “Are you really getting mopey right now? If you have such a problem with it you shouldn’t keep rejecting the pull. How many times do I have to tell you being soft and having feelings are two different things. Shik you can’t keep this up you are only hurting yourself and Taekwoon… You already kissed him for goodness sake what’s the big deal?!”

“It’s different! I was just messing around.. Damn I should have known..this is..This is real Hakyeon.” He rubbed his temple sighing again

Hakyeon rolled his eyes “Never in my 400 years of knowing you have you sounded like such a whiny teenage boy. Jesus do you want to know about the things I have done cause-”

“Please! God no I don’t…” Wonshik just turned away from the window continuing down the street briskly growling at Hakyeon to just keep fucking walking to which his response was  just to roll his eyes once more in return at his friends childish actions.

Taekwoon felt his skin prickle again his bracelet giving off that faint light again as it buzzed almost happily against his skin, he turned his eyes to the window but only found the empty streets. It was strange he only ever got this kind of sensation when..

“Hello? Taekwoon..?” The female whispered who he now knew as Yeri

“Huh?” Taekwoon snapped his head from the window staring at her

“You kind of zoned out there, are you alright?”

“Yeah! Sorry about that I just thought I saw something..” Taekwoon smiled flickering his eyes towards the window once more before he realized that his break time was almost up and so he had to bid his new friend a sad goodbye with Yeri smiling promising to come visit again and he really hoped that she would, he wouldn’t trade Hyuk for the world but it would be nice to just have a human friend to talk to sometimes when he needed some normality in his life which with all these crazy events happening lately was like a breath of fresh air.

           

            It had been a little over a week and Hyuk was going crazy. Even with his talk with Hakyeon yesterday he still felt like he was lagging behind in terms of not finding any more clues to start a lead off of. He was supposed to be the best EXtriae in all of Seoul and he couldn’t even lure out the Unknown, not that that was an easy feat.. but still it was hurting Hyuk’s pride. He walked over to the front corner where the Aurumra lay. He made sure to close the blinds before he released the barrier revealing the necklace and gently pulling it from its case. It was breathtaking and shimmering in flecks of blue and gold.

            “What is this..?” 18 year old Hyuk stared up at Grandfather Jung incredulously. In his hand was the Aurumra sparkling and as beautiful as ever looking like the most priceless piece of jewelry he had ever laid eyes on.

            “I need to you take care of this for me.. My time… I believe is coming to an end and so I need you to not only take care of this shop but to hold this necklace and protect it with your life just like you protect Taekwoon, alright?”

            Hyuk was almost afraid to touch it afraid it would shatter within his grasp “What do you mean your time is coming to an end, what should I do with this why are you giving this to me and not Taekwoon..?”

            “No! Taekwoon must not know about this understood if he finds out it will put him in serious danger..! Just trust me okay and keep this necklace hidden safely, understood?” He gently patted Hyuk’s head walking back into his lab leaving a still confused Hyuk with a very precious necklace in his hands.

            Now that Hyuk thought about it Taekwoon’s grandfather had always been such a mysterious man despite being one of the smartest men he had every met in his life. He shielded Taekwoon most of his childhood from anything Supernatural like he was a precious piece of glass, almost like the necklace.. He placed the necklace back in the glass case sealing the barrier once more before walking to the back of the shop. It had been three years.. three years and Hyuk still had not been able to find the experiment lab. He remembered while growing up he would always see Taekwoon’s grandfather entering it sometimes staying in there for nights on end so how could it have just disappeared..? It had always been in this shop. It was like when he died everything that had to do with him just died along with him. It didn’t make sense.. He never got to find out what he was up to but for some reason he felt like that necklace had more to do with it than what Grandfather Jung told him. Everyone had secrets to keep but back then he didn’t dare to ask and sometimes he regretted not being more curious growing up maybe he could have found out more about what was going on in that lab although he doubted the old man would every have told him.

            “Ugggghhh… I’m having a freaking meltdown..!” He plopped down onto the stool as he flicked one of his EXtriae cards across the table.

 

            “Get off me you barnacle!” Hongbin huffed as Jaehwan clung to him from the side while they walked through one of the nearby forests close to their house in Seoul out on their feeding night walk.

            “You are so mean..” Jaehwan did his signature pout as he jutted out his lip and on anyone else it would look absolutely cringe worthy but for some reason it suited Jaehwan and Hongbin cursed at himself for even looking in his direction. Jaehwan quickly detached himself continuing his self-pout But his attention was soon stolen his eyes glowing indicating he found something to catch for a quick feeding session. Since Jaehwan was still pretty young compared to the rest of them when he came back grinning and full, Hongbin sighed gently taking his thumb to wipe the excess blood on the corner of his mouth.

            “You are still such a messy eater, you act like a newborn..” Hongbin said before licking the blood off his fingers. It was good and Hongbin assumed it had been a freshly killed deer’s blood.

            “Sorry we all can’t be Mr. Perfect.~ You know you can just use your mouth instead next time” Jaehwan replied playfully leaning over and rubbing his nose against Hongbin’s face in a loving gesture much to Hongbin’s distaste as he tried to push Jaehwan away much too weakly.

            “Oh please Bin at least try to more realistically push me away, I know you love me hehe~” Jaehwan’s giggle cause Hongbin to scoffed and if vampires could blush Jaehwan was sure that’s what Hongbin would be doing in this moment.

Suddenly they heard a crunch of a branch on the ground and Jaehwan’s head snapped towards the sound their attention turned towards the brush they couldn’t really make out any shape but the sound was definitely there, even the human ear could detect it.

            “I think we should go back Bin..” Jaehwan said warily but Hongbin wasn’t having it he wasn’t one to back down from a challenge and it was most likely just some animal and Hongbin wasn’t really hungry but he would never turn down a snack. Before he could take another step forward cornering his prey the rustling turned into a low growling but the growling didn’t sound like that of an animal it sounded almost like white static noise and the vampires covered their ears the sound causing significant pain, if vampires could have migraines this was 20 times worse than that. Jaehwan tugged Hongbin’s arm pulling him away but then his attention was being brought back to the bush because the noise grew louder, more concentrated and now there was something that looked similar to black sludge seeping from under the brush of the bushes. The closer it got to the vampires the more they felt frozen in place. Slowly the black sludge started to stand forming into something they could never describe it didn’t look like any human or Supernatural they had ever seen it looked absolutely horrifying, eyes glowing red and Hongbin and Jaehwan just looked at each other. Hongbin began speaking to Jaehwan through his thoughts.

            “Don’t look into it’s eyes I think that’s how it traps its victims..we have to run okay?”

            “No shit sherlock..countdown”

Jaehwan tried to mask the feeling of fear behind his sarcastic remark before Hongbin counted down and they bolted out and instantly the creature was on their tail in and instant screeching some in human wavelength. They made it to the entrance of some alley way trying to find their way to the side walk which looked to be so close yet so far because the creature started its screeching white nose wave length again, eyes glowing, jaw snapping and the vampires were trapped and for the first time in Hongbin’s life he had no idea how to get out of this.

            “Fuck…” Hongbin cursed his ears felt like they were bleeding from the pain, clenching his eyes closed as Jaehwan was in a very similar position, They had their backs to the wall at this point as the creature edged its way closer but then all of a sudden the noise stopped and its head snapped towards the direction of the street and then in less than a blink the creature retreated disappearing in the shadows and the vampires collapsed gasping holding there pounding heads.

            “What the fuck..whhy did it just-” Hongbin started

            “Hongbin.? Jaehwan..? What are you guys doing here are you okay?” They both looked up to see Taekwoon running their way.

            “The Unknown…it was..” That was as far as Jaehwan got before he collapsed completely Hongbin instinctively reaching out to grab him.

            “Oh my god.. Jaehwan! Is he going to be okay? What was he talking about did you guys run into the Unknown?!”

            “It’s better if we discuss this when everyone is present..” Hongbin murmured gathering Jaehwan close in his arms.

 

Instead of going to Hyuk’s shop this time they went straight to where the four of them lived so Hongbin could settle Jaehwan into bed to rest until he regain consciousness. He still hadn’t woken up, but he definitely would be okay. As everyone gathered together Hakyeon immediately went to Jaehwan’s side asking what happened as he looked up at an annoyed Hongbin who was waiting for everyone to gather in before speaking. Taekwoon stood by Hyuk gripping his forearm brows furrowed in a worried glance towards where Jaehwan rested. Hyuk laid a gentle hand on Taekwoon’s shoulder giving it a comforting squeeze while Wonshik stood beside Hakyeon staring at Hongbin like they were having some mental conversation. Hakyeon gave Hongbin a quick jab in the chest.

            “Hey! First of all, don’t look at me like that! It’s a miracle we even survived okay..! One minute we were just going for our night feed and the next we were being chased by some inhuman creature!” Hongbin exclaimed as he rehashed the situation form beginning to end for the rest of the room to hear as everyone listen carefully the worry on everyone’s faces just increasing as the story went on.

            “So why is Jaehwan unconscious but you aren’t..?” Hakyeon asked while sitting on the edge of the bed crossing his legs confused.

            “Jaehwan is a lot younger than Hongbin he was probably able to handle it better than Jaehwan..honestly I’m surprised you guys even made it out alive..” Wonshik murmured

            “Wonshik!” Hakyeon chided

            “Look he said it himself! And I didn’t even mean it like that.. I am glad you are okay.. but it’s just strange..” Wonshik whispered

            “Yeah honestly I am surprised too but it ran away…actually it ran away almost immediately before you came Taekwoon..” Hongbin squinted up at him.

Suddenly all of the attention was turned towards Taekwoon and he felt extremely uncomfortable shuffling his feet. Clearly they were waiting for him to say something but he didn’t really know quite what to say. He just happened to be there by chance. he really was clueless as to why The Unknown ran away, how was he supposed to know! It was gone before he got there..

“I was just there by chance I really have no clue.. I just ran over because they looked like they were hurt” Taekwoon shrugged his shoulders

“Someone is withholding information around here because nothing is adding up..” Hongbin growled frustrated giving Taekwoon a pointed look.

“Hey don’t just assume things we are just as frustrated as you but getting angry at each other isn’t going to do anything except set us back.” Hyuk said firmly crossing his arms over his chest.

After a little bit of an uncomfortable silence Taekwoon spoke up again it was barely above a whisper because he was hoping it wasn’t as stupid of an idea as he thought

“Maybe it ran away because I am a human and the targets are originally only vampires, right?”

“But still that doesn’t make sense because it would have no reason to be scared of a mere human..” Hongbin scoffed and Hakyeon jabbed him in the ribs again sending him a warning glare.

            “Wait no maybe Taek has a point, I don’t think it’s about being scared but the only target for The Unknown, if that is what you really saw back there-”

            “It was.” Hongbin cut him off to which Hyuk rolled his eyes asking him to let him finish

            “THEN of course it would make sense for it to not want to be found by anything else! The whole reason that it has been able to kill so many of your kind is because it leaves no traces behind but if Taekwoon witnessed it would be a weakness for the creature regardless and it’s goal as it seems right now is only to eradicate vampires.”

            “Hmm.. I think I understand where you are coming from…” Hakyeon murmured but he gave Wonshik a look and Taekwoon was getting really tired of all these silent Supernatural conversations.

            “So I guess that means that all of the victims so far have just been vampires by themselves and not in the presence of other species..?” Hyuk tapped his chin as every gave an affirmative nod. Hyuk gave a soft clap to Taekwoon’s shoulder smiling and Taekwoon smiled back. It wasn’t a big discovery but just maybe he had saved Hongbin and Jaehwan’s lives and for that he felt like he had done something. With this new information everyone promised to regroup tomorrow at Hyuk’s shop to discuss new strategies and game plan for the future.

            Taekwoon still hadn’t really seen Wonshik since the night Wonshik basically left and rejected him but once again throwing away his pride he caught Wonshik alone as he was exiting the room. Wonshik had his hands in his pocket and although he was facing Taekwoon it felt like he was talking to a wall, although it was a very handsome looking wall.

            “Hey..By chance, were you at the coffee shop the other day..?”

            “No, why would I go there?” His answer was immediate as he denied it still not meeting Taekwoon’s eyes. It was more like he was looking past him and Taekwoon fisted a hand over his chest because it really did physically hurt to receive this kind of treatment from him. In the beginning he thought he could handle it but.. He didn’t even really understand why he felt like he needed Wonshik’s attention but since the moment he knew him he just did. And when they were back to square one where Wonshik wouldn’t even meet his gaze like he was a giant block of ice it didn’t even make Taekwoon angry anymore it just made him feel.. defeated, fatigued the sharp pain piercing through his most sensitive emotions.

            “Oh.. well okay I don’t know I just thought I felt-”

            “You didn’t feel anything.” Wonshik hesitated before saying the next part but he clenched his fist in his pocket and continued “I’m sorry…but I think it’s best that we don’t talk to each other unnecessarily.” And with that Wonshik briskly walked pasted him back into the room Taekwoon hunched his shoulder as he gently hugged himself biting his lips. He could feel his bracelet buzzing angrily against his wrist. Could someone really be this cruel…?

            Later after Hyuk and Taekwoon left Hakyeon sighed  before exiting Jaehwan’s room with Wonshik.

            “Taekwoon has this bracelet and I think it maybe it is link to repelling Supernaturals”

            “Oh yes! You’re right I saw that recently maybe we should question him about it. But if that was the case wouldn’t we always be repelled especially you considering you guys sucked face.”

            Wonshik gave a warning growl at his comment before replying “We didn’t suck face. It was a kiss I’m classier than that unlike your sex crazed self.. but you do have a point maybe it only works in certain situations.. but it is something to look into and keep an eye out for.”

            “Roger that. Also…You are an idiot.. Wonshik I love you but. You are making a big big mistake.” The disappointment dripped from Hakyeon’s voice as he pushed past Wonshik to his bedroom and Wonshik knew exactly what Hakyeon was talking about as he heard the bedroom door of Hakyeon’s room shut.

            Wonshik stared at the ground his hands still in fists “I just can’t..”

 

            “Can you stay still for once in your life!?” Hongbin smacked Jaehwan’s arm to which Jaehwan pretend to be hurt and winced whining.

            “Maybe I would if you would give me the attention I deserve!~” Jaehwan reached out making grabby hands in Hongbin’s direction as Hongbin inspected Jaehwan for any mysterious wounds that may have been caused by The Unknown.

            “I am giving you attention, I am making sure you aren’t permanently damaged.”

“I am fine! I swear! I fainted in the moment because it was a lot to handle after it left but it was just in the moment.. I am not weak! Now let’s go play! I’m bored in here!~” Jaehwan frowned sitting up ready to leave his unnecessary bed.

“Can’t you be serious for once in your goddam life Lee Jaehwan!” Hongbin yelled his  hands moved to grip Jaehwan’s arms and Jaehwan actually winced scowling at Hongbin.

“Let go! That actually hurts Hongbin..what’s wrong with you? I am not your possession! Ever since we started doing this and came back to Seoul you have been acting like a dick, not just towards Taekwoon but all of us. You may have apologized and thanked him that one time but that doesn’t excuse your disgusting behavior lately!” Jaehwan yelled pushing back against a surprised Hongbin before standing up to storm out, but Hongbin grabbed his hand and Jaehwan ripped around ready to claw his face off before two hands gently grasped his cheeks.

“What are you doing Hongbin. Let go. I’m angry!” Jaehwan huffed

“I’m sorry..” Hongbin whispered

“I don’t care, it’s too late.” Jaehwan spat back

“You don’t understand, Jae-” Hongbin began before he was immediately cut off

“I do understand, you want to control every situation put in front of you and when you can’t you throw a fit!”

“I know okay! I was just worried about you! If anything happened...I just.. I don’t even want to think about it..” Hongbin brought his forehead towards Jaehwan’s pressing them together.

“If you care that much than just tell me..! Why do you act this way..?” Jaehwan’s voice grew soft sagging against Hongbin slightly his initial fit easily simmering away.

“It’s not that easy..! I..I’m sorry okay just please don’t walk away from me..” Hongbin sighed.

Jaehwan felt himself deflate at the tone of Hongbin’s voice he sounded like a kicked puppy and Jaehwan reached out to tap his nose “Only if you promise to be honest at least with me. I am not your enemy Hongbin..” Hongbin nodded in reply before Jaehwan gave his signature eye smile wrapping his arms around Hongbin and nuzzling his nose into Hongbin’s cheek and this time Hongbin didn’t try and push him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I know exactly where this story is headed and I am super excited to keep writing! Updates wont be fast as some of you know I am in Korea living my best life but I also have school too so KMS. But if you ever have any questions feel free to DM me please I love hearing from you guys in anyway shape or form!~ Love you all to pieces <3
> 
> Follow me on twitter to see my curiouscat and just all thing related to VIXX c: @StarlightMyLife
> 
> \- St★rlightMyLife


	7. The Bracelet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Angsty af

They had met up again in Hyuk’s shop, all except Taekwoon who said he had work and couldn’t find anyone to cover him this time but one of his coworkers had offered to cover for him, it was really because he didn’t think he could be in the same room let alone the same space as Wonshik at the moment it was like a tug at his heart every time and it was still painful but it hurt a little less when he didn’t have the person within sight. Taekwoon hadn’t even explained the whole situation to Hyuk but he always seemed to understand Taekwoon’s inner turmoil and he promised to fill him in later.  
“Okay so can we talk about things we do know so far I feel like everyone has been on different pages lately and if we are going to figure this out that just isn’t going to work.” Hakyeon stated calmly crossing his legs as he sat on of the couches next to Wonshik. Hyuk had closed his shop for a couple hours so they could have the place to themselves to discuss things.  
“Alright, first thing first The Unknown we know is only after Vampires and from what we have witness so far it is very likely that they avoid being seen by anything except vampires.” Hyuk stated  
“But we can’t be sure about that what if it’s just Taekwoon himself?” Hakyeon questioned  
“That’s very unlikely though Taekwoon is just human.. I don’t think-” Jaehwan began  
“The bracelet.” Hongbin mumbled  
“What?” Jaehwan said  
“I had almost forgotten about it because it was so unreal, but when we ran into those vampires’ territory there was this light that came from this bracelet on Taekwoon’s wrist and he literally knocked the vampire unconscious.. I don’t think he knew what was going on either by the look on his face.” Hongbin spoke like he was reliving the memory. To which Hakyeon gave Wonshik a look raising his eyebrow.  
“Hakyeon and I actually discussed something about this too, we don’t quite know what’s happening but we feel like Taekwoon’s bracelet is definitely connected.” Wonshik said as he leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees.  
“What so he just has this magic bracelet that defends him from danger?!” Even for Jaehwan that seemed pretty far-fetched. They were all muddled but there was no doubt there was something there. Hyuk had been quite this whole time fidgeting with his hands as he leaned against the counter before he was startled by Hakyeon’s voice.  
“Hyuk you have been quite quiet over there if there is anyone who knows Taekwoon best it’s you. You may not trust us but we need to figure this out..”  
“Well um..” Hyuk started but he hesitated he didn’t know how much to say or what to say but he finally decided to just tell them about the bracelet. “The bracelet was given to him by his grandfather.”  
“His grandfather?” Wonshik started.  
“Let me explain..” Hyuk started. So he did he explained how Taekwoon’s grandfather had passed away 3 years ago, that this shop was in fact his before Hyuk took ownership over it. About how Taekwoon was given that bracelet from his grandfather when he was younger but he lost it soon after he passed away because he couldn’t bear to wear it after his grandfather passed away, but while going camping he had found it or more like he had been lead to it while they were out looking for clues. Also even about the mysterious healing he had experienced after his incident which was the thing that shocked everyone the most.  
“What? Is that even possible?!” Jaehwan’s voiced raised at least 5 octaves at the news that Taekwoon had basically self-healed.  
“It wasn’t like vampire healing or anything like that! It was just he stopped feeling tired even after having been drained of blood like he got energy from the bracelet or something.” Hyuk murmmered.  
“Wait.. why did he even receive this bracelet in the first place? Can you elaborate a bit more on Taekwoon’s grandfather?” Wonshik replied  
“Well Taekwoon’s grandfather has always been very protective on him at first I didn’t think anything of it but a lot of the time he would keep Taekwoon from going out alone even in daytime. He would always tell me to keep an eye on him even as we got older. He was a secretive man when it came to his lab but he was a genius everyone would come to him for anything they needed. He could basically help with it all but when it came to Taekwoon it was like he didn’t want him to be exposed to the Supernatural world at all.. Ah! Actually I think I remember why Grandfather Jung gave him that bracelet in the first place. One day I remember he came home we were kids back then about how he met a friend and he was a vampire he told me how he healed his wound for him and when he’s grandfather found out he was furious. As I said before he’s been a little over protective of Taekwoon. After that for a little while I would see someone watching us form far away when we would hang out together and go to school although I couldn’t be sure who it was, but I had assumed that it was the same vampire Taekwoon had encountered but that’s not important! His grandfather had asked me if he had anymore encounters with any Supernatural and so I told him and the next day I saw Taekwoon wearing the bracelet telling me it was a gift from grandfather Jung.” Hyuk rehashes the story slowly and halfway through Wonshik tenses as Hakyeon gives him the side eye.  
“Wow no wonder the guy gets so tense when he’s around so many Supernaturals..been sheltered his whole life.” Jaehwan shook his head in disappointment.  
“How does Taekwoon feel about all this I feel like he should be present for this conversation.. Since this most concerns him..” Hakyeon stated  
“He’s been a bit busy with his parents coffee shop lately but I promised to fill him in later. But.. in all honestly since his grandfather’s death which was right before he had lost the bracelet he hasn’t been very..lucky in terms of fending of Supernaturals. It’s almost like they follow him. I can’t even count on my fingers anymore how many times I have saved him danger..” Hyuk sighed  
It’s almost like the cogs start turning in Hakyeon brain as he places a hand under his chin tilting his head slightly.  
“Wait.. if that’s the case then don’t you think that maybe Taekwoon’s grandfather gave it to Taekwoon to protect him from Supernaturals. It makes sense he wanted to shelter Taekwoon and after hearing he had an encounter with one he probably too extra measures to make sure it never happened again. BUT what it doesn’t explain is why none of us have reacted to the bracelet.. If that was the case Jae, Hongbin, Shik and I are all Supernaturals, even if it only reacted to vampires still it doesn’t explain why its ineffective with us.” Hakyeon tapped his chin  
Another moment of silence passed before Hyuk spoke up clapping his hands together gasping as he stood up straight suddenly “Wait..I think I understand what’s going on. Hakyeon is right it didn’t react to you guys but it did react when he was in danger!”  
“Ah! That’s true..” Hongbin exclaimed the others with their eyes wide at this discover nodding in agreement as Hyuk continued.  
“When he was attacked by the vampire it was in defense he was probably scared and wanted to protect himself, then after he was attacked the bracelet helped him regain his energy. This has to be it the bracelet protects him not just fends off all Supernaturals.” Hyuk nodded while finishing his theory. To which everyone was nodding agreeing that this was most likely the case. Except for Wonshik who stiffened in his seat.  
“Alright so going forward we will watch Taekwoon for any strange behavior and if anything else happens we must report back to each other and keep Taekwoon informed about everything we discussed today!” Hakyeon stood up to gently rub Hyuk’s head and Hyuk felt like we was being pet like a dog as he looked up to a smiling incubus.  
“Nice work today Hyukkie, it looks like we are getting somewhere.” He gave another smile before the four of them headed out leaving a slightly flushed but happy Hyuk in the shop. He gently rubbed his head where Hakyeon hand had been as he used the other to pat his flushed cheek.

“Hakyeon.. there is one more thing that happened but I couldn’t say it not in front of everyone.” Wonshik whispered Jaehwan and Hongbin were inside as Hakyeon and Wonshik opted to take a walk at the request the latter.  
“Shik I already know about your situation with Taekwoon, how you choose to handle it is none of my concern anymore I told you what you should do and if you are not going to listen to me I won’t be here fix it when it goes wrong!”  
“No no it’s something else, it’s nothing big but I remember I was with him I his apartment one day and things went a bit far..I was almost tempted to drink form him but then his bracelet it shocked me.”  
“He probably felt like he was in danger..because even though you guys were licking each other’s faces just fine he must have been frightened at the prospect of a vampire sucking his blood.”  
“Jesus Hakyeon.. watch how you word things please..” Wonshik scowled at Hakyeon’s language but agreed with his statement nonetheless.  
“Look don’t group me with your uptight ass okay you have known me long enough to know there is nothing wrong with that! Which also leads me to ask why exactly you were in his apartment?~” Hakyeon place a hand on his hip looking at him expectantly.  
“I was just making sure he got home safe..It was before I found out about the whole Destined One thing.. actually I found it out right after that.. it was like it sparked some memory in me”  
“Tch you would thing all this big bad vampires perfect at everything would have perfect memory too.. Also if you chased and watched after him for weeks even after you met him that one night how can you be so cowardly as to but accept the pull now.. the real question is how did I not notice either!?”  
“We do.. its just..ughh.. shut up..! You are so infuriating sometimes..”  
“I think you mean charming” Hakyeon smiled laughing as he threw an arm around Wonshik’s shoulder as Wonshik just rolled his eyes at Hakyeon before they began their walk back home.

 

Taekwoon lay awake in his bed for the third night in a row. After Hyuk had explained the situation to him he still didn’t understand. This is the type of treatment he hated from the very beginning he hated being sheltered . He hadn’t really realized it growing up before but now it made so much sense as to why his grandfather was the way he was. Sometimes he wish he spent more time with his parents than with his grandfather but growing up they were always working so it made it difficult. He turned over to the side letting out an exasperated sigh as he started at his bracelet. He buried his face in his pillow as he let out a soft sob. He was happy he had something to protect himself but he missed his grandfather, he missed just having a normal life and he missed.. he missed Wonshik.. He hated everything right now and he hated himself the most because despite all this he really just wanted to see him again. Even when he was away it didn’t matter he still felt-  
A soft thud aroused him from his thoughts as he sniffled pulling his face from the pillow he could feel his bracelet tingling against his wrist happily again and he knew who it was before he even looked over at his window.  
“Wonshik..” He felt breathless even though he hadn’t moved from the spot on his bed at all.  
“I told you we shouldn’t talk unnecessarily.. why must you make this more difficult..” Wonshik stood in his room right in front of his window hands in his pockets as his face almost emotionless but Taekwoon didn’t care. Wonshik was here, how he got here he didn’t care either. A broken sob slipped past his lips as he jumped off the bed running into him and wrapping his arms around him as he continued to sob in Wonshik’s chest. To Taekwoon’s surprised Wonshik didn’t pull away after a few moments hesitantly Wonshik gently placed a hand on Taekwoon’s head stroking his hair lightly.  
“Why are you like this..? I hate you so much.. but whenever you are around even when you aren’t I always think of you.. I can’t do this! I’m so tired of it nothing makes any sense everyone treats me like a piece of glass or something. I have no idea what’s going on and why things are the way they are. I feel like I have no control over my own life!” Taekwoon shout in Wonshik’s chest between cries of frustration and tears as his feeble attempts to hit Wonshik’s chest only cause him to gently grab his shoulders to which Taekwoon slowly dropped his hands and continued to sob.  
Wonshik opened his mouth to answer but he couldn’t bring himself to talk he just let him cry out all his frustrations. He would never in all his time of living think that he would every fallen for a human let alone tied to one but Taekwoon was proving him very wrong. The pull here was stronger than ever and he was finding it hard to let Taekwoon go and it seemed to be the same for Taekwoon who now had his hands fisted in his shirt. As he tried to step back Taekwoon only gripped tighter shaking his head.  
“Don’t leave..please just a little longer and I won’t bother you again..” Taekwoon’s voice was barely above a whisper as he spoke.  
“You say that but it’s in the-..it will happen again Kitten I’m sure of it..” Wonshik sighed almost letting it slip about the pull before he stopped himself, even so the nickname slipped out on impulse.  
“Don’t call me that..don’t give me these nicknames when all you do is avoid me..!” Taekwoon tried to sound angry but instead his voice just came out defeated.  
“Taekwoon..”  
“Don’t..! I don’t want to hear it.. I know already.. it’s pathetic but I can’t help it I don’t understand why I feel this way just.. don’t talk just for tonight. It’s my last request..” he begged as he tilted his head up to meet Wonshik’s eyes. They were slightly puffy and red from all the crying he had done, yet Wonshik still couldn’t find it in himself to still see him as anything but beautiful even in this state.  
Taekwoon carefully placed his hands on either side of Wonshik’s cheeks his hands moving so slowly and gently as if he thought Wonshik would dissipate between his fingers if he was too careless he began slowly stroking one of his cheeks with his thumb as he leaned up his lips so close Wonshik could feel Taekwoon’s breath against his lips as he stood frozen tensing slightly and Taekwoon must have seen it somehow because his next words are “Don’t move..” before his lips met Wonshik’s in a gentle kiss. It was so soft that Wonshik almost didn’t feel it but even the lightest of touches between each other felt like electricity. Wonshik instinctively wrapped an arm around Taekwoon’s waist to which he responded by moving one of his hands from his cheek to around his neck pressing closer to him as Taekwoon sighed happily against his lips it was like their bodies were made for each other molding into each other so easily like two puzzle pieces. Wonshik went to deepen the kiss pulling Taekwoon further into his body before Taekwoon was pulling back sounding breathless once again.  
“You brush me off so easily yet every time our lips meet you kiss like a man drowning..” Taekwoon stated a slight smile on his lips.  
“Don’t get the wrong idea..” Wonshik started before Taekwoon quickly shook his head covering Wonshik’s mouth with a finger to his lips.  
“I will.. keep my promise like I said no matter how painful it is.. I won’t bother you..” Taekwoon held the smile to his face but his tone of voice betrayed him as he stepped back although it was hard when Wonshik’s grip didn’t loosen immediately.  
“I already told you..-“  
“I know what you said! But I won’t.. It’s clear that you want to avoid me.. I know when I am unwanted..and I will not do this to myself anymore..” Taekwoon’s voice was barely a whisper now as he spoke and Wonshik could feel the physical ache in his chest as he spoke.  
“Kitten..we don’t have a choice..” Wonshik whispered back and before Taekwoon could respond Wonshik was gone once more.  
“There is always a choice..” Taekwoon gripped his hands together in fists at his side as his sighed refusing to let himself cry anymore tonight.

Wonshik ended up at the roof of a nearby building as he rubbed his hands over his face and tilted his head back staring up at the night sky.  
“How much longer can I keep going..” Wonshik asked himself “This is turning out to be way more exhausting than I thought.. I already want to return to him..”

 

As Hyuk made his way down one of the aisle in the grocery store he smiled to himself. He finally had a chance to catch up on his daily life and that included grocery shopping because unlike Supernaturals he still needed food to survive. He was approaching the raw meats section, maybe he should call Taekwoon over tonight. They had spent proper time together since all this Unknown business started happening. He didn’t know what to make for dinner maybe pasta Taekwoon always loved that ever since he was little. He was too busy having an inner war about what to have for dinner that he didn’t see anyone approaching him until they spoke.  
“Who knew that deciding what’s for dinner could be so intense?~” Hakyeon spoke as Hyuk nearly jumped out of his skin looking up to find a giggling Hakyeon in front of him. Hyuk couldn’t form words not only because he was just spooked out of his mind but mostly because Hakyeon was dressed like he came from a fashion show blue silk button down with the first two undone along with black jeans and his hair styled back to perfection okay maybe not a fashion show but in Hyuk’s eyes it was gorgeous. Hyuk must have been staring a little too long because Hakyeon began smiling deviously as he tilted his head  
“Am I that handsome that you can’t close your mouth? You will catch flies in there Hyuk-ah” Hakyeon places a finger under Hyuk’s chin  
Hyuks cheeks reddened at this as he quickly tried to compose himself and stepped back out of the incubus’s reach throwing the meat in his hand into the cart. “I-I was just shocked because you came out of no where I didn’t see you that’s all!”  
“If you say so.~”  
He gave a slightly huff in frustration before he responded again “I just couldn’t figure out what I should make for dinner.. What are you doing here? I thought incubus only..erm..”  
“Yes yes, I feed of the sexual pleasure of others as you know, no need to be shy it’s natural!” Hakyeon smiled and it stilled amazed Hyuk at how confident and unabashed he could be talking about these things. “But I am actually here for this.~” Hakyeon raised his hand holding a bottle of banana milk that Hyuk hadn’t even noticed before. “It’s quite tasty for human food”  
“I wouldn’t call that food, but it is pretty good.” Hyuk laughed at the child like personality of someone who was supposed to be sexual by nature. Hyuk continued shopping with Hakyeon beside him making careless conversation and Hyuk came to realize that Hakyeon was not who he looked to be. He watched Hakyeon’s expressions and came to realize how energetic he was. His love for banana milk could not be tamed and Hyuk realized how normal he really was like a regular person minus the needing to feed of sex part. What he really couldn’t stop staring out was his smile how wide it was and his lips they were like two plush pillows and-  
“Hyuk-ah! Is there something on my face? You keep losing focus, did you even hear what I said!~” Hakyeon’s voice someone was able to sound both playful and pouty and Hyuk focused his gaze on his eyes once more the color refusing to leave his cheeks now.  
“Oh Hyuk look how red you are.. are you sure you are alright?” Hakyeon cooed gently reaching out to place a hand on his neck as Hyuk vigorously shook his head denying it.  
“I-I am fine!” Hyuk huffed this was getting embarrassing at how flustered he was and his stomach was doing weird things, he was probably hungry. “I think I should pay for these and head back home to start dinner!” to which Hakyeon nodded walking with him to pay for their items. Hyuk went to call Taekwoon to ask him if he was free to which he said that he wasn’t feeling up for it tonight and that he would give him a raincheck for another day. Hyuk couldn’t control the sad tone to his voice as he responded back ending the call. After they had finished paying for their items Hakyeon gently nudged him.  
“Don’t look so down..I overheard your conversation and I know I could never compare to your childhood friend but personally I would love to join you for dinner.~” Hakyeon smiled his smile and Hyuk couldn’t say no, and there was no harm in it, it was better to get to know each other since they will be continuing to work together.  
“Sure my apartment is right next to the shop so it’s not far.” Hyuk grabbed the grocery bags and the made their way back to Hyuk’s apartment.

 

“Sorry it’s a bit messy the only person that comes around is Taekwoon and he hasn’t nagged me the past couple of weeks so it’s become a bit messier than usual” Hyuk called out as he dropped of the groceries in the kitchen before sprinting over to throw son clothes thrown over the couch in his bedroom as Hakyeon quietly laughed at him.  
“It’s fine I live with Jaehwan I have seen way worse..” Hakyeon sighed shaking his head thinking about all the snack wrappers and clothes that left around the place.  
“Can you eat real food? I mean I know it won’t satisfy you or anything but nothing happens right?” Hyuk asked pulling out ingredients as Hakyeon walked into the kitchen looking to help.  
“Thankfully, no I can eat it but there isn’t much taste for me.” Hakyeon answered before he asked if there was anything he could do to help to which Hyuk started to give him directions on small tasks he could do. It wasn’t long before the meal was ready thanks to Hakyeon’s help Hyuk thought surprisingly he was quiet skilled in the kitchen despite not needing to eat to survive. As they sat at the table Hyuk looked over at Hakyeon tilting his head lifting up his fork.  
“Wait but why did you offer to have dinner with me when you don’t even eat human food..? Won’t this be boring for you?” Hyuk questioned confused and he furrowed his eyebrows together.  
“You looked so sad when Taekwoon couldn’t come I thought maybe my company would make you feel a bit better, and mostly I just wanted to spend more time with you.” Hyuk nearly choked on his first bite of food as he heard the last part he face getting as red as the pasta sauce he was eating. He would never understand how Hakyeon could be so blunt by nature.  
“Ah.. w-what do you mean? Why would you..want to do that?” Hyuk asked but he wasn’t really expecting an answer he was more saying it to himself but of course the every blunt Hakyeon graced him with an answer.  
“You are just so cute, like a little puppy”  
“I am not an animal..!” red faced Hyuk huffed once again stuffing his face full of food as Hakyeon slowly ate his dinner as well smiling between bites.  
When they had finally finished their plates Hakyeon offered to clean everything up but Hyuk refused saying that he was the guest but Hakyeon wasn’t haven’t it so they settled by just splitting the dish work. With housework comes idle conversation and Hyuk couldn’t help his curious mind.  
“What is it like being.. an incubus?” Hyuk asked his voice slightly shy but full of curiousity  
“What do you mean? Do you think we are some crazy creatures of the night?” Hakyeon laughed  
“No no! I just mean there are stereotypes and things like that of incubi just being driven by sex and not caring about their partners and things like that..” Hakyeon placed down the bowl he was drying as he turned towards Hyuk placing his hand on the counter.  
“Is that what you think..?”  
Hyuk once again became flustered as he dropped the bowl he was washing in the sink shaking his head waving his hands in front of him as he also turned towards Hakyeon’s direction. “No! Not at all! I was just curious, I mean I used to think some things but actually you are so different than what I expected. You are so caring and generous..” Hyuk mumbled as he tripped over his words biting his lip and Hakyeon gave him his signature smile again reaching out to gently stroke his cheek.  
“Then that’s all that matters..” Hakyeon spoke clearly happy about Hyuk’s answer meeting his gaze as they held eye contact Hyuk felt his chest tighten again as he couldn’t look away but then his phone was ringing and the moment was lost as Hyuk startled and reached in his pocket to answer.  
“Hello?”  
“Hyuk-ah.. Can you come please I really need to talk.. I don’t know what to do..” Taekwoon practically sobbed through the receiver.  
“Taek..! What’s the matter are you okay?”  
“Please..just..come” Taekwoon whispered his voice wavering to which Hyuk promised to be there soon.  
“I am sorry I have to go, I am sorry to make you leave so quickly..” Hyuk apologized  
“What’s the matter..?” Hakyeon asked worried  
“Taekwoon needs me”  
“I hope everything is alright, but I hope we can have dinner again sometime.~” Hakyeon gave Hyuk a small wink before exiting his apartment leaving a flustered and blushing Hyuk again to gather his things and rush to Taekwoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter to see my curiouscat and ask me questions or just all thing related to VIXX c: @StarlightMyLife
> 
> \- St★rlightMyLife


	8. The Destined One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Angsty, Smut, Blood drinking

Hakyeon sighed as he released his third victim that day. Well, he couldn’t really call it a victim when he always gave them the best orgasms of their lives. The problem is he is still unsatisfied and hungry, he is literally a 400 year old incubus, he should be able to go months without feeding but lately that just hadn’t been the case. He sighed crossing his arms over his chest as he quickly left the alleyway making sure to leave his “victim” in a safe place for when he woke up. He ran a hand through his hair as he walked down the sidewalk, this was becoming very problematic. He had thought about going home for the night that was until he saw the cute little EXtriae across the street, Hakyeon thought about approaching him but it looked like was very focused walking somewhere.  
Hakyeon sighed to himself again “How can someone look so adorable without even trying” Hakyeon could see Hyuk’s rumpled state even from here, his shirt was untucked pants wrinkled his hair sticking out like he just rolled out of bed and yet Hakyeon thought it was the most endearing look he had ever seen. His eye’s shimmered from brown to purple as he put the tip of his index finger between his lips biting it lightly. “Oh boy.. I think I know exactly what my problem is..” Hakyeon mumbled to himself as he continued to watch him before he disappeared down the street and then Hakyeon continued his walk back home.

 

“Yah! Can you let go of arm I have to go do something, and it requires me to go back to my room!” Hongbin turned his head back to a whiny Jaehwan who was desperately clinging to his arm with a pout clear on his face.  
“I haven’t seen you all day Bin!~ Don’t be like this..” Jaehwan moved from gripping his arm to wrapping his arms around his waist as he leaned over nuzzling his nose into Hongbin’s neck.  
“Jaehwan not today..” Hongbin murmured  
“But it’s been months Binnie...do you not like me anymore..?” Jaehwan sniffled his voice becoming thicker with unshed tears before Hongbin quickly denied the accusation.  
“No of course not! It’s not that!” Hongbin practically shouted which in turn immediately brightened Jaehwan back to his normal self before he was pulling Hongbin back into his bedroom and pushing him up against the door his tongue slipping out to swipe over his fangs before he grazed them along Hongbin’s neck causing him to shiver.  
“Hurry up will you..” Hongbin complained which just made Jaehwan smirk.  
“Don’t act like you don’t like it~” Jaehwan said right before he was sinking his fangs into the junction of Hongbin’s neck letting out a satisfied moan as he began to suck letting Hongbin’s blood flow into his mouth. Hongbin knocked his head back against the door as he groaned out in pleasure wrapping an arm tightly around Jaehwan’s waist. It had been months like Jaehwan said since they had done something like this, and there was just something always so pretty about watching Jaehwan fangs deep into his neck before he realized it he was pulling a blood drunk Jaehwan from his neck and pulling his lips against his own licking into his mouth, he could taste his own blood and it caused both of them to groan again in unison. Hongbin gripped Jaehwan by the arm as his fingertips snuck there way under the fabric of Jaehwan’s flannel shirt caressing the soft skin along his spine as Jaehwan arched his back slightly throwing his arms around Hongbin’s neck desperately trying to deepen the kiss. Hongbin knew exactly what Jaehwan liked and just to make him even more needy than he already was. Hongbin had somehow managed to push himself off the door and push Jaehwan back until his knees gave way from hitting the bed and he flopped back against the bed with a soft whine making grabby hands in his direction.  
“Binnie..come here and kiss me again already..!”  
“You are so impatient.” Hongbin stated to a pouty Jaehwan before meeting his lips for another heated kiss.  
“Yeah but you love it.~” Jaehwan spoke between kisses as he smiled one of his legs coming around Hongbin’s waist to press him closer to himself. From the outside it may look like Jaehwan wore the pants in their relationship but behind closed doors in the bedroom, Hongbin knew exactly how to get Jaehwan begging. When Hongbin pulled back again to pull his shirt over his head Jaehwan let out another groan his eyes roaming Hongbin’s chest like it was the first time he had gazed at it, he would never get over Hongbin’s chiseled beauty. He went to reach his hand out to run it down his chest before Hongbin was gripping both of his wrists in a tight grip and pulling them over his head.  
“Don’t touch..” Hongbin smiled playfully as he leaned down to kiss Jaehwan’s inviting pouty lips again lifting his flannel over his head and throwing it somewhere on the floor leaving a trail of kisses down Jaehwan’s chest. To which Jaehwan arched his back up again gasping, he always gave the best reactions and Hongbin was only just getting started. He moved back up Jaehwan’s body placing his lips beside his ear to whisper “Don’t move your wrist from above your head, got it?”  
Jaehwan bit his lip as he nodded letting out another gasp as he could feel Hongbin’s knee pressing up against the bulge in his pants, his hands trailed down Jaehwan’s sides as he slipped his hands into the back of his pants massaging his ass causing another groan to exit Jaehwan’s mouth, but gave him nothing more as he stared down at Jaehwan gently brushing his hair back from his face.  
“B-Bin.. please..I can’t..” Jaehwan whimpered before he let out a small yelp when Hongbin grabbed at his member roughly through his pants squeezing as Jaehwan tilted his head back into the pillow.  
“Why don’t you quit pretending that you don’t like it when I’m rough with you, hmm..?” Hongbin smirked before slipping his hand beneath his pants and briefs pulling them off exposing Jaehwan fully to him as he admired him, taking his time because he knew it drove Jaehwan crazy. He could never get enough of Jaehwan, his hands roamed everywhere coming as close to where his inner thing connected with his hip but he never gave him that satisfaction much to Jaehwan’s whiny protests.  
“Yah stop messing around..!” Jaehwan moved one of his arms to hit Hongbin in the shoulder which Hongbin grabbed in a tight grip and brought his fangs down to Jaehwan’s neck grazing over the soft flesh causing Jaehwan to tense.  
“Didn’t I say to keep your arms above your head..? It’s like you want to be punished..” Hongbin whispered beside his neck nipping at the pale flesh as Jaehwan shook his head whimpering out a feeble no.  
“Now tell me what you want.” Hongbin smiled as he sat up looking over a panting and flushed Jaehwan beneath him.  
“You are so cruel I won’t..” Jaehwan puffed out his cheeks before he was cried out his head pushing back into the pillow as Hongbin placed either of his hand on the side of Jaehwan’s face bushing his knee down roughly between his legs.  
“I can do this all day Jae you know I can..Don’t you want to be good for me..?” Hongbin purred as he place one of his hands now on Jaehwan’s face pushing his thumb between his plump lips Jaehwan willingly letting him his flushed cheeks only getting darker.  
“But I am always good for you..~”  
“So then if you are you will do as I asked” Hongbin replied his lips hovering over Jaehwan’s s he pushed his finger deeper into his mouth as Jaehwan shut his eyes halfway sucking at his finger coating it with his saliva before Hongbin pulled it out moving his hand down between Jaehwan’s legs his hand just barely grazing Jaehwan’s already leaking cock wait expectantly  
“Binnie…please can you just fuck me already..” Jaehwan eyes turned watery with unshed tears as he looked up at him.  
Hongbin smiled “Such a good boy..” Without warning one of his hands was gripping Jaehwan’s length while the other began prodding at his pink puckered hole send a wave of pleasure through Jaehwan’s body as he let out another soft moan. This was absolute torture with Hongbin taking his sweet time but Jaehwan didn’t want to get scolded again and if he was being honest he lived to hear Hongbin praise him. He thought the torture would never end until he heard the clink of metal and rustling of clothes as he looked over at Hongbin to see him fully naked his length standing between his legs as he leaned over Jaehwan’s small frame again giving his member another small tug pulling another whine from his lips.  
“Please..” was Jaehwan’s last request before Hongbin lined his head up with Jaehwan’s rim and then he was sheathing himself fully inside Jaehwan in one smooth stroke that had Jaehwan arching himself so far off the bed that Hongbin had to hold him still.  
“A-Ahh! Bin! I want..” Jaehwan complained and Hongbin already knew what he wanted as he chuckled whispering. “Go ahead you can move your arms..” and as soon as the words left Hongbin’s lips Jaehwan was throwing his arms around Hongbin’s neck clinging to him as Hongbin rocked into him with slow deep thrusts. Jaehwan’s lips were parted as he couldn’t help the sounds that came out of his lips gasping at every thrust Hongbin delivered.  
“P-Please Bin faster..I want more..” Jaehwan panted and of course Hongbin gave him exactly what he wanted finding Jaehwan’s lips as the exchanged rough and wet kisses the thrust increasing in speed as the bed creek Hongbin lifting up his knees and folding them to his chest so he could have a better angle and at this point he was ramming himself into Jaehwan with no restraints and the cries that left Jaehwan’s lips were like music to Hongbin’s ears as he nipped a the soft flesh by his ears mumbling about “how tight he was” and “what a good boy he was” and “how he was taking him so well”  
“B-Bin..I can’t I’m gonna..” Jaehwan gasped out before Hongbin shifted himself a bit pulling himself all the way out only to slam right back into his prostate and it had Jaehwan seeing stars as he came right there white cum splattering all over his stomach. Hongbin wasn’t done with him as he only increased his thrusts if that was even possible and making a now over sensitive Jaehwan whine tears leaking out the corner of his eyes as he bite his lip so hard it bled.  
“N-No more bin I can’t..!” Jaehwan gasped out but Hongbin was soon finished as he pushed one last thrust out of Jaehwan and he was coming panting as he rested his body on top of Jaehwan’s and peppering his face with kisses before Jaehwan smushed his face and brought Hongbin’s lips to his own in a slow but passionate kiss.  
“If only the other’s could see you like this..~” Jaehwan whispered stroking Hongbin’s cheek as Hongbin stared lovingly at Jaehwan.  
“See me like what? Tch I am the exact same.”  
“Yeah okay, Mr. Tough guy..”  
“Keep up that smart mouth of yours and next time I won’t let you cum..” Hongbin growled.  
Jaehwan only giggled as he made his signature pouty face “You could never resist me for long Binnie!~ You love me too much!” Jaehwan had said it jokingly but Hongbin suddenly looked at him so deeply holding his face between his hands and Jaehwan stared at him quizzically wondering why he got so serious suddenly.  
“You are right, I do I really do..sometimes I really don’t know what to do with you..”  
“Hongbin..” Jaehwan stared eyes wide. They have had a thing going on for a while but never had they every said I love you let alone talked about those kinds of serious feelings.  
“It’s true.” Hongbin leaned down to kiss Jaehwan’s forehead gently and Jaehwan couldn’t help the sudden heavy feeling in his chest, his chest swelled with love for Hongbin, he knew he did, he always had.  
“I love you too” Jaehwan smiled as he wrapped his arms around Hongbin burying his face snug in his chest as Hongbin smiled and although they were still sticky and messy they found themselves unable to move from each other’s arms.

 

“Where have you been Shik?! Its 5am!” Hakyeon yelled, he ran up to him as soon as he walked through the door, he punched Wonshik in the back he knew he shouldn’t have been worried but Wonshik had been gone for the whole day with no contact whatsoever which wasn’t his usual behavior so of course it made him worried.  
“Just getting some fresh air..” Wonshik murmured before walking back into his room unaffected by Hakyeon’s loud behavior and, leaving him tilting his head running after him to nag him about his strange actions.  
~3 hours earlier~  
It had been about 5 days now since he met that kid and there hasn’t been a moment where Wonshik wasn’t watching over him. He was beginning to feel like he was some kind of creep. Well, really anyone would see it that way, but he couldn’t help it. The pull was so strong almost to the point where he felt his body moving towards him unconsciously, he was with this other funny looking kid, they seemed to always be together. He had almost been found before he rushed back, flittering to a high building hoping that neither of them saw him. It was exhausting doing this everyday so when Hakyeon announced that they would be moving out of Seoul, Wonshik sighed in relief. He would finally be free of this feeling. Or so he thought…it took him years to finally forget and block it out of his mind his heart ached every day because of the pull until he finally forced himself to cut it off and silenced his feelings and even tried to silence his pull. It was going great until his maker was killed and he spent years in agony for a different reason.. He was driven by feelings of revenge for the past three years until they moved back to Seoul and…he..found him again, Taekwoon. Nothing else even mattered anymore except him... What was happening to him? He needed to get revenge for his maker not pine over love.  
Wonshik shook his head he needed to stop thinking about it, not only was it effecting him during the day time but he even tried to sleep although it was unnecessary just to avoid thinking about it and it even haunts him in his dreams. Wonshik walked over to the nearby window in his room, and then suddenly he heard a voice.  
“Wonshik.. what matters more to you revenge or love..?” Wonshik looked over to see Hakyeon watching him. He sat up straight in his chair, he was confused and slightly startled because he didn’t remember when Hakyeon had even gotten there nor had he heard him, but then Hakyeon was gone and in his place was..  
“Master..!” Wonshik abruptly stood up. This wasn’t real, it couldn’t be real he had been murdered three years ago.. Even so Wonshik reached out to him he had missed him so much.. He was everything Wonshik wished he could be and more. He had always been Wonshik’s role model since he turned him. There was no one Wonshik respected and loved more...  
“Wonshik..?” Wonshik ripped his eyes from his master’s face, to see right next to him was Taekwoon. What was going on..? How could they be in the same room together..? Before he could react and say something his master had Taekwoon by the throat his fingers squeezing at the pale flesh of Taekwoon’s throat.  
Wonshik felt his chest tightening and all of a sudden he felt like he needed to breathe but he couldn’t “Master..! Stop! What are you doing..?!” Wonshik choked out he moved to stop whatever was happening but his feet wouldn’t move as he stared between the two of them.  
“My sweet child.. you are blinded I am just here to take care of it. If only you could see.. it’s him. This is his fault. The reason I am no longer with you. You must not forget to take revenge for me. Let not my death be in vain.” His Master spoke each word with such venom as he turned his head to Wonshik, his face held no mercy as his eyes darkened. Taekwoon was clawing at the hands around his neck not able to even utter a sound but the attempts to free himself were becoming more and more feeble as he soon became a lifeless doll. Wonshik was becoming frantic as he watched the scene unfold before him. He could feel a growl reaching the back of his throat; he want to rip those hands right off Taekwoon’s neck, he want to kill anything that even laid a hand on his Destined One and right now he wanted to attack this man, he wanted to kill his master.. The realization hit him like a freight train and the vision suddenly disappeared he collapsed on the ground clutching his chest his eyes blown wide as he stared out in front of him where his Master and Taekwoon once stood. He felt like he was breaking out in a cold sweat nothing had ever effected him like this before. He still couldn’t believe the thoughts he just had and he didn’t understand what his master was talking about.. it wasn’t possible Taekwoon couldn’t be possible for the death of his master.. but he couldn’t dwell on that right now, what he was really concerned about was how he was ready to rip his Master to shreds all because him.. honestly it didn’t matter who it was he would kill them.. he remembered the image so clearly his master’s hands wrapped around Taekwoon’s slim neck as he cried, he shook his head as it reminded him of Taekwoon crying into his chest. This was the kind of pain he was continuously bringing him.. What matters more to you..revenge or love..? Hakyeon’s words came back to him and he was right, he always had been, Wonshik couldn’t do this anymore.. and more importantly he couldn’t do this to Taekwoon. He never deserved this. It wasn’t his fault.. He finally stood up as he tightened his hands into fists. For Wonshik it was Taekwoon, it had always been Taekwoon even before he knew it was.

 

“Grandpa why must I wear this I still don’t understand? I don’t want to be enemies with anyone..” It had been almost a month since his grandfather made him wear this bracelet he had been excited about the gift but he hadn’t seen his mysterious vampire healer friend since then and he couldn’t help but think the bracelet was at fault.  
“For your safety Takewoon.. how many times must I tell you? It’s a dangerous world out there. This bracelet follows your heart so you must feel the dislike for vampires in your heart like me for it to work okay? Do it for grandpa okay..? If you don’t feel it can’t protect you!” his grandfather chided to young Taekwoon.  
“It follows my heart he said..” Taekwoon thought maybe what Hyuk had told him before was right it always did different things when he was feeling a certain way, but even so he could never bring himself to completely hate another being. He had been scared and wanted to defend himself from harm but that was about it.. If it really followed his heart though and wanted him to be happy it would stop this awful pain that put a wrench in his heart every time he thought of Wonshik. He was so frustrated.. if Wonshik had never come into his life everything would be so much simpler and normal and everything would just be better- No. he couldn’t say that even though Wonshik had brought him so much pain he would never take back meeting him..he couldn’t.. he didn’t want to and the pull wouldn’t let him.  
THUNK  
A loud sound came from near his window but before he could sit up to look and turn on his lamp he felt his bed dipping and hands grabbing onto his shoulders as he screamed. A strong hand quickly came to cover his mouth but not before he could push and shove struggling to turn the lamp on until finally the brightness hit him and his attacker, and he was squinting at the new found light.  
“W-Wonshik..!” Taekwoon’s voice was trembling from the previous fright as Wonshik stared down at him kneeling over his frame. “What the hell are you doing here?1 I-I swear I didn’t call you this time I don’t know..-” Taekwoon started rambling while trying to sit up and remove himself from underneath Wonshik, but Wonshik wasn’t having it.  
“Don’t speak..” Wonshik whispered before reaching for Taekwoon but Taekwoon was angry he wouldn’t just let Wonshik do whatever he wanted, he shoved again at his chest yelling out in his anger.  
“You can’t just waltz into my bedroom and demand things from me..! why are you here!? Get out..!” Taekwoon’s retaliation had basically no effect on Wonshik and right after he let Taekwoon finish he was grabbing him by his cheeks and crashing his lips against Taekwoon’s and Taekwoon couldn’t help the sigh that escaped his lips; despite himself and trying to keep himself in that angry state he immediately returned the kiss, every time Wonshik kissed him it felt like he was back home, but he never felt like it was enough, they were close but he wanted to be closer, his arms found themselves around Wonshik’s neck almost immediately. All the anger, thoughts, and things he told himself about keeping his distance from Wonshik and trying not to think about him flew out the window as their lips met over and over in desperate languid kisses.  
Taekwoon was panting by the time they pulled apart, he wanted to speak, to say something, anything but he was both speechless and out of breath. He was beginning to think he was dreaming this, but he didn’t have much time to think about it before Wonshik’s lips were on his own again in an open mouthed kiss. Taekwoon groaned Wonshik’s tongue not hesitating to invade Taekwoon’s mouth. One of Wonshik’s hands moved down to trace Taekwoon’s sides goosebumps spreading across his skin wherever Wonshik’s fingertips met his flesh. It felt like hours before their lips parted and Taekwoon could actually take a chance to breathe again his head fell back against his pillow as Wonshik gazed down at him, his pretty pink swollen lips, his fluttering lashes, flushed cheeks, and the way his lips parted has he panted while trying to regain control of his breath. Everything about him was so beautiful.. he was perfect and Wonshik didn’t know how he managed to resist the pull for so long.  
Taekwoon turned his gaze away turning his head to the side, he found it hard to look at him when he was staring at him so deeply.  
“What are you staring at..” Taekwoon’s feeble attempt to sound hostile failed as Wonshik smiled and Taekwoon’s heart swelled uncontrollably.  
“A cute, flustered kitten..”  
“I told you I am not-”  
“You are mine.”  
“What..” Taekwoon started at him speechless as he shook his head. “No..no no you can’t do this! A couple nights ago and even before than you rejected me, you have always been..don’t you dare do this to me.. I can’t..!” Taekwoon yelled out again squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to keep his swell of emotions at bay.  
“I’m sorry..” That was the only reply Wonshik gave as he leaned down so his forehead touched Taekwoon’s gently stroking on of his cheeks as Taekwoon trembled from the touch fighting to not release any tears.  
“You can’t just say you are sorry..I won’t just give into you..” Taekwoon felt like he was lying through his teeth because clearly Wonshik had been in control of the situation the whole time.  
“You just did..” Wonshik gave a soft chuckle that caused Taekwoon to open his eyes to glare at the male. “I will explain everything just don’t fight the pull anymore… please for the both of our sakes..” Wonshik whispered gently like he was soothing a child and Taekwoon tensed slightly at hearing the word. How had Wonshik known.. does that mean all this time Wonshik had felt it too..?  
“I didn’t have a choice..! It’s not like I wanted to! Its been so painful all because of you.. How did you even know about that..?” Taekwoon’s voice was also barely above whisper as he spoke.  
“There is something called Destined Ones.. It’s quite complicated to explain but basically it’s a bond that is created between two Supernaturals that are meant to be together. It creates something we call the pull where you long for the other until you solidify your relationship.” Wonshik began to explain gently.  
“Wait but…I am not a Supernatural are you telling me we have this bond thing?”  
“I know it doesn’t make sense to me either but we know it when we feel it this is the pull, you are my Destined One Taekwoon..”  
Taekwoon felt his heart give an excited thump in his chest his bracelet tingling excitedly against his wrist as Wonshik called him his Destined One. “But we just met..I don’t understand how that is possible..”  
Wonshik stilled for a moment his eyes widening a fraction before returning to normal. So Taekwoon still didn’t remember who he was. Well it didn’t matter much now so he decided to brush it off and continued to explain. “It doesn’t matter as soon as you within proximity for your Destined One the pull is activated, it’s called Destined for a reason because we were Destined to meet…” Wonshik pulled Taekwoon up as he pushed himself into a sitting position pulling Taekwoon into his lap which caused Taekwoon’s position to change into basically straddling him. Taekwoon stared at him placing his hands on either side of Wonshik’s shoulders a pink hue dusted his cheeks before moving his arms to wrap around Wonshik in a tight embrace burying his face in the crook of Wonshik’s neck and breathing in his scent. The ache in his chest had subsided and in its place came a warmth that spread throughout his entire body. He still didn’t understand everything going on but he knew one thing for sure, everything felt okay when he was in Wonshik’s arms.

Taekwoon didn’t know how long it had been but his eyes are slowly fluttering back open as Wonshik gently rubbed his back. He lifted his head from Wonshik’s neck as he rubbed his eyes. “Did I fall asleep..?” he mumbled  
“Mmm” Taekwoon took that as a yes as Wonshik’s hand gently carded through his hair.  
“How long was I asleep for..?” Taekwoon voice still sounded slightly groggy and he was hopping he didn’t sleep hours away in Wonshik’s lap after such an important moment.  
“About an hour” Wonshik chuckled at Taekwoon’s frantic whine as he asked Wonshik why he didn’t just wake him up.  
“Because you looked like you needed it” Wonshik gave another small smile at Taekwoon’s grumbling before Taekwoon cleared his throat and stared at him.  
“What?” Wonshik asked.  
“So..um..what are we exactly?” Taekwoon tried to sound more confident but his voice still came out timid as he bit his lip. He knew that Wonshik said they were destined for each other but he still couldn’t help the nerves that invaded his mind. But apparently his nerves were unnecessary according to Wonshik who snorted and laughed out loud tilting his head back as Taekwoon crossed his arms knitting his eyebrow together.  
“What are you laughing for?! It’s a serious question!” Taekwoon stuck out his lip slightly waiting for an answer, but when Wonshik finally stopped laughing he leaned his head forward one arm slipping down to his waist bringing Taekwoon impossibly closer while the other held the back of Taekwoon’s head and brought him in for slow and passionate kiss that had Taekwoon breathless still, although it had lasted less than 30 seconds.  
“You still didn’t-” Taekwoon was cut off as his breath hitched Wonshik’s lips trailing from his mouth down his jawline along the side of his throat as his nuzzled his nose into the groove in Taekwoon’s collar bone and Taekwoon couldn’t help but shiver.  
“Wonshik..”  
“You already know the answer Taekwoon..” Each word Wonshik murmured sent warm breath along his collar bone which caused goosebumps to rise along his skin and make a gasp leave his lips.  
“I just want to hear it..” His voice suddenly drastically increased in pitch as he felt Wonshik’s lips brush against his neck, it was ridiculous and quite embarrassing how something so small could make him have such a large reaction. Wonshik kissed his way back up to Taekwoon’s ear grazing his teeth against it gently which had another shiver rocking through Taekwoon’s body  
“I love you..” Wonshik whispered each word slowly in his ear, his warm breath tickling his ear and the deep melody in his voice causing Taekwoon to bite his lips his eyes blown wide as his breath caught in his throat after hearing his words.  
“Y-You what..” Taekwoon rasped.  
“I love you” Wonshik spoke again and this time it was more playful Taekwoon could hear the smile in his voice as his face flamed and covered his face in his hands. There was no use in denying it he knew this feeling in his chest he loved him too, so much it hurt, but everything was happening so fast it almost scared him and he felt like Wonshik could tell when arms embraced him again in a gently hug soothing him as Wonshik told him he didn’t have to say anything if he didn’t want to and in that moment Taekwoon suddenly felt like the luckiest person alive.

 

Hyuk had checked his watch for the fifth time in the past 10 minutes. He was beginning to feel anxious and he need to go back to the shop. He didn’t know why he just felt like something was wrong, very wrong. When the woman still wouldn’t stop talking about today’s Supermarket discounts, he finally cut her off saying he would grab his groceries another time and rushed out the store. He practically sprinted back to the shop he knew he looked like a mess today but that was far from important right now. Right as he entered the shop he could feel something off immediately and as he turned and reached the front corner of the shop it was obvious why. Where the Aurumra once lay hidden it was now exposed, still in the encased glass but it was glowing a shimmering blue and gold light and humming like it was possessed.  
“What the fuck..” Hyuk walked close enough as he squinted through the light and took out one of his barrier cards to try and reapply the barrier but the card just dissipated in the air without applying anything, he tried another and it still didn’t work and the light just got brighter he let out a curse. What the hell was going on with this thing..? He then heard the front door of his shop opening and he realized that he never locked the door as he rushed in.  
“Fuck.. wait I’m not open!-” Hyuk was frantic but he couldn’t get there fats enough to stop it from opening and Taekwoon from walking through and staring at Hyuk with a confused look on his face.  
“Hyuk why do you look so panicked..? Did something happen?!” Taekwoon closed the door behind him before he walked towards him.  
Hyuk took a nervous gulp before he turned around to look back at where the necklace had been glimmer but he stood dumfound because where it once had been now had the normal glass case with the old book inside which was the barrier to keep the necklace hidden. He quickly composed himself as he turned back to Taekwoon waving his hands. “Nothing! I have just been really tired lately this whole Unknown thig has been stressing me out you know..” Hyuk let his shoulders sag because it wasn’t the whole truth but it definitely wasn’t a lie, it’s not like he knew what just happened anyway.  
Hyuk let out a small sound of surprise when he was suddenly embraced Taekwoon’s arms coming to wrap around him in a tight hug and Hyuk sagged into it as he sighed into his shoulder.  
“I missed you Taekwoon..” Hyuk murmured into his shoulder  
“Me too Hyuk-ah.. I think it’s about time we catch up, don’t you think?” Taekwoon pulled back slightly to give Hyuk a small smile to which Hyuk couldn’t help but smile back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the little random Jaebin half smut, lol I just thought it would be cute to include it as a break from the main plot, but I promise for you thirsty ones out there Wontaek smut is coming next chapter I promise!~~ Till then baiiii!~ I hope you enjoy and continue to leave comments and lots of love <3  
> Follow me on twitter to see my curiouscat and just all thing related to VIXX c: @StarlightMyLife
> 
> \- St★rlightMyLife


End file.
